Hero's Return
by starlightscribe
Summary: The Hero of the Hidden Leaf Village has reurned. What effect will this have on the future of the hidden leaf village. And how will Naruto react. rated for safety. Has been reworked up to chapter 8 with the help of my wonderful Beta! Sequle?
1. Prologue: The Void

**Hero's Return**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer!**

**All Standard necessary disclaimers apply **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**First Person's POV:**

How long have I been trapped in this place? It _certainly_ wasn't a day and I'd already lost count since I can't exactly tell day from night in here. This is, after all, a world between life and death where time has no meaning at all, yet my body ages just as I assume it would in the real world.

Well… It didn't really matter anymore since I will not be here much longer than necessary. I managed to find a way out and I'm going to take it and if I'm lucky enough, I should be able to get out of this damnable black abyss.

**Third Person's POV:**

Taking a deep breath, he focused and released a 'tie' binding him to the black space. He pushed himself towards a barrier-like force that kept him locked in the chasm. Fighting against the said force was extremely risky.

Pure pain coursed his body as he continued to struggle when suddenly; he felt the 'barrier' dissipate as though it had never been there. He was free and he would have cheered if not for the fact that he was 'falling' and that his body was racked with pain.

He landed with a soft thud, although that land was in no way physical. As soon as that happened though, his body protested and pain raced it, enough to render him unconscious. However, before he was completely cataleptic, he had one coherent thought.

'_I'm home and I swear I will find you…'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At a certain distance, the object the person's desire was currently unaware of his surroundings. Sure, his life may be in constant danger but this time, his tenant had chosen to keep watch of the area, leaving the boy in deep slumber.

Said tenant was also planning on something that she would give the boy the next day since after all, it was his birthday. Anyway, as she moved about in her prison, she sensed the man who had escaped the void. She paid it no mind however, thinking that it was nothing more than paranoia over tomorrow, I figment of her over stressed imagination.

But, in the recesses of her mind, she knew that she had felt that was not caused by worry or paranoia. She knew that what she felt was real and that it was about to show itself, whatever it was…


	2. Kyubbi Alarm Clock

**Chapter 1**

"Normal Conversation"

"**Kyuubi or Summon Talking"**

_: Naruto Mentally Conversing with Kyuubi :_

_**: Kyuubi Mentally Conversing with Naruto :**_

'_Normal thoughts'_

'_**Kyuubi's thoughts'**_

'**Jutsu'**

**Disclaimer!**

**All Standard necessary disclaimers apply for the duration of the work of fiction**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's early in the morning and people are still asleep or waking up and cooking breakfast. One thing's for sure though, no one was brave enough to go outside yet. After all, it was five in the morning and it's quite cold in Konoha during this time of the day despite its location.

The village's residences (numerous houses) were being lit and the village looked like a Christmas tree from afar due to the numerous lights. It was certainly a beautiful sight despite the darkness that covered the whole of Konohagakure no Sato.

f

Anyway, most of our main protagonists, the members Konoha 11 and their sensei as well as a few others, are currently still sleeping. A few however are already up and about for their daily activities, a certain blue-eyed blond was still peacefully deep asleep.

And would be for about the next the next thirty seconds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**: Naruto, wake up… : **_A gentle voice in our main character's head disrupted the said sleep.

_: … :_

_**: Kit, wake up! : **_The volume increased and was no longer gentle; after all, this creature was not, is not and will never be patient.

_: Ngh… Five more… : _Was the groggy reply.

_**: Wake up! Now!! : **_And, a resounding thud was heard throughout Uzumaki Naruto's apartment.

_: What on earth was that for, Kyuu?! The sun is still hours away from rising! :_ Naruto rubbed his head in an attempt to ease the pain he had received from falling off of his bed. _: Why'd you wake me up for anyway? :_

_**: Happy birthday, brat… :**_

_: … Oh yeah, that's today… But seriously, why'd you wake me up? I doubt it's just to wish me 'happy birthday'… :_ Taking a walk around his small room, he began his usual morning routine which began with a light exercise. routine

_**: Don't you want to do something other than training today? Something fun? : **_Naruto wasn't sure if he heard right but there was also an urging tone in his prisoner's voice.

_: Like what? : _The blond asked back uncertainly as he began to brush his teeth and wash his face [not at the same time].

_**: I don't know… We could sneak out of the village and have a swim, a run or even a picnic… Or we could just do all three and I'll give you a present… :**_ Seriously, there was that urging tone again and Naruto had to double-take just to make sure that Kyuubi, the Lord of Demons, was the one who was urging him to have FUN.

_: But… :_ Naruto argued. There was just no way he could get out of the village without anyone noticing.

_**: There will be no 'buts' coming from you, mister. :**_ Now that was _definitely weird_. After all, her voice sounded much like a mother lecturing her child. _**: Besides, it'll get you away from this damned **_**village**_** even if only for a day and if you're cogitating about your 'training', you could just skip it. After all, that mask wearing dimwit of a **_**teacher**_** isn't teaching you anything I can't… :**_

_: You're willingly train me? A mere human who happens to be your vessel? Train the child of the man who sealed little 'ole you? Teach Konoha's number one knucklehead of a ninja who doesn't know when to quit? And -- : _

_**: Alright! I get it now shut up! :**_ Naruto chuckled as Kyuubi growled at the back of his mind. _**: I'll willingly train you despite who and what you are. I'll HELP you become the strongest mortal alive. :**_

Now Naruto would have leapt for joy but, that happens to be the knucklehead Naruto who also happened to be nothing more than a mask of deception. Instead, Naruto just smiles and began cheering wildly in his head, Kyuubi banging hers on the bars of her cage.

_: Wait… :_ Naruto and Kyuubi both stopped at the same time_. : What if someone sees us training? Wouldn't that be a lot of trouble? :_

Kyuubi thought for a moment before she spoke again. _**: Don't worry… I'll keep an eye out. Like always… :**_

_: Yahoo! :_ And thus, Naruto continued his former task of cheering in his mind while Kyuubi returned to banging her head.

…

_**: Enough! Let me out! Now! Before I take back everything I said about training you! :**_ Naruto immediately performed the hand signs for Kyuubi's temporary body, before she could put her threat into action.

And so, the fox took on her physical normal [mortal] form. Both of them immediately packed some lunch, big enough for both of them, an extra set of clothing for Naruto and a few other things that they would need.

The two then leaped out of the boy's apartment window, ran through the empty streets of Konoha, past the Chuunin guards and out of the village itself. Finding a small clearing a few kilometers away from Konoha's borders, they both prepared for whatever they were going to do, as the sun began to rise.


	3. Good Day, Bad Day, Birthday

**Chapter 2 **

"Normal Conversation"

"**Kyuubi or Summon Talking"**

_: Naruto Mentally Conversing with Kyuubi :_

_**: Kyuubi Mentally Conversing with Naruto :**_

'_Normal thoughts'_

'_**Kyuubi's thoughts'**_

'**Jutsu'**

**Disclaimer! I am not saying it again**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had risen long ago, now high in the sky. The sky was amazingly clear and its light blue color lulled the blonde Shinobi, who was currently 'celebrating' his birthday, to sleep. He sighed contentedly as he lay on the soft grassy clearing, that he and Kyuubi had found earlier, his head pillowed against a soft furry 'cushion'.

Said 'cushion' turned his head towards the boy and nuzzled his cheek.

"This was _really_ a good idea, Kyuu…" He told the fox as he continued to watch the clear, unreachable sky.

"I know," The Queen of Demons' reply was laced with smugness that was easily noticed by the young Shinobi with her.

"Aren't we modest today?" Sarcasm was clear in Naruto's voice as he looked at the fox's head out of the corner of his eyes.

"Always," The both laughed for a few good minutes before Naruto sighed contentedly once again.

He looked at the sky once more before he closed his eyes and began to take a nap while Kyuubi remained awake as a look out. Before Naruto was completely sucked into the world of dreams though, he had one lucid thought.

'_Today's going to be a good day…'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Today's a complete and utter catastrophe…' The Godaime Hokage thought as she waited for a certain someone to arrive in her office.

The villagers were currently celebrating thinking that the 'Kyuubi-brat' had gone and killed himself or finally left the village for good. However, the aging Hokage and her guests were worried to the core. Well, not all of them…

"You checked his apartment, the training fields, the bridge, the Hokage monument and the ramen stand and still, there was no sign of him?" She asked the group in front of her. The answer was positive. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temple.

In any case, if they didn't find the said brat, Tsunade might just send some of her best ANBU to look for him.

'Where on earth is that boy?!' Was the collective thought before there was a resounding knock on the door.

"Enter," A brown haired, brown-eyed Chuunin with a scar bisected nose appeared in the doorway.

"Where _is_ he?!" Tsunade immediately questioned said Chuunin before he could even close the door.

"Who?" Was the answer/question. "Naruto?"

"_Yes_! Naruto! The blonde haired blue-eyed brat of a Genin that didn't come barging into my office; didn't show up for training and can't be located in any of his usual hang-outs! Where _is_ he? Have you seen him?" Tsunade's voice was now laced with concern that she had been suppressing since they began their search for the blonde boy.

Iruka's face became thoughtful for a minute before he blinked and looked at all of the occupants of the room. "I haven't seen him today but I _think_ I know where he is…"

"Would you care to enlighten us?" A certain silver-haired lazy porn loving Jounin asked the Chuunin, his face covered by his beloved novel.

… "No," Iruka immediately sensed danger thus, high-tailed out of the office, via Shunshin.

"_UMINO IRUKA! GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THIS OFFICE THIS INSTANT_!!!" The entire village looked towards the Hokage Tower before they all returned to their daily tasks, some of them shivering as they knew that their Kage was pissed. Extremely pissed…'Poor Iruka-sensi' was the collective thought, some making a mental note to add there prayers that day.

The man in question, however, ignored this and continued with what he was doing. He knew where Naruto had gone and he knew that he would return when he wanted to or when he was ready. And when he did come back, Iruka would be there waiting with a smile and a gift.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_UMINO IRUKA! GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THIS OFFICE THIS INSTANT_!!!" The yell had managed to penetrate the blankness of his mind.

'Someone brave, or stupide managed to piss off Tsunade…' He though as he forced his eyes open. _'Glad I'm not him… or her…'_

He rolled onto his back and yelled out in pain as it shot throughout his body almost enough to make him pass out again. He may have gotten out of his 'prison' but; he would not be able to move due to the stress that his body had received and even if he was able to talk, no one would hear him.

He focused his eyes on the ceiling and immediately recognized it. There was no way he would forget that ceiling after all, he was in his house. Then, realization hit him. _Hard_.

He was alone. Kushina had died giving birth to their son, minutes before the sealing occurred. Depression seeped into his heart and mind although it was almost immediately destroyed as he remembered something else.

'Naruto!' That name brought him out of his reverie. He _certainly_ didn't have time to mourn for something he cannot change; instead, he had to find his son!

However, when he attempted to move, his body protested and was again racked with pain. He wouldn't be able to move for a while yet and he really wanted to see his son already. Oh well… Sarutobi could just take care of the boy, but still… _'Ugh! I won't be able to do anything in this condition!'_

He had to rest if he wanted to move about and look for his son and then, no one and nothing would stand in his way. Not even a Kage would be able to take away his right to his son… He smiled as he closed his eyes finally giving in to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kit, time to go home…" Kyuubi spoke as she packed the last of their materials since she had already begun prior. Naruto, on the other hand, looked at the sky, only to find out that the sun was just about to set.

"But Kyuu," Naruto remonstrated, stretching his muscles as he did so. "What if one of those idiot villagers decides to come tonight,"

"Idiot," Kyuubi chided the blonde teen. **"Have you forgotten that we will be staying with your foster father on nights like this?"**

Naruto sweat dropped as Kyuubi finally finished her task. "Right… I forgot about that… Iruka-youfu did say something about having a place for me there…" [1]

Kyuubi sighed as she rubbed her temple. **"Are your sure that that idiot thing is just an act? Sometimes, you act like it's real…"**

Naruto laughed as Kyuubi watched him in silence. As mentioned previously, Naruto had _never_ _been_ and _will never be_ an idiot. Everything he did in front of the crowd was just an act. A mask of deception… A façade to protect him from the small minded fools that called themselves villagers…

In reality, a racity that only a handful of people knew, he was more than they thought. He was a prodigy close to Shikamaru's level or a little higher. At first, Sandaime was the only one who knew of this until he decided to tell Iruka since the Chunin was like a father to him.

Now, even Jiraiya and Tsunade know. Jiraiya had been told by Naruto during their training trip and Tsunade having been told by Jiraiya with the teen's permission since, and I quote:

"I would personally torture and kill you if you hide something of importance to me. You got that, you two?"

The advantage of having some people know of this was that he didn't have to act like a fool in their presence unless there was someone else there. However, it also had a disadvantage since they all kept urging him to tell his friends about it.

Thoughts of his friends led to his team which specifically led to Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto had managed to _drag_ him back to Konoha, shortly after his return with Jiraiya. Also, with Jiraiya's help, he had managed to remove both Sasuke's and Anko's curse mark also thanks to the Fuuin lessons he had received from the Toad Sannin and the notes that were left for him by his father.

'Now, all we have to do is to wait for the backlash from Hebi-teme…' [2]Naruto immediately shook that thought aside and looked at Kyuubi who was still watching him. He wouldn't dare ruin this perfect day with such trivial thoughts.

"Alright Kyuu, let's go back…"

The fox return to the seal and remained there. After all, if anyone saw her, they would freak out and cause a large riot. Naruto began trekking back to the village, heading straight for his foster father's apartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knock, knock

"Coming," A cheerful voice came from the other side of the door. A few minutes later and some shuffling from inside, the door opened revealing Iruka, who currently had a smile on his face like Cheshire cat's.

"Good evening Naruto," Iruka greeted, stepping out of his apartment, "Had a good day?"

"Yup!" Naruto nodded as he grinned. "Kyuu got me to go swimming, race her and have a picnic outside of Konoha's borders!"

"Well… That's… good to hear then… So, how about we go and get a bite to eat?" Iruka asked the teen although he briefly wondered if he had heard Naruto right earlier. After all, it _wasn't_ like the Kyuubi to ask Naruto to do those things with her. It was _almost_ as though _she_ was the one who had asked him to have _FUN_.

In any case, as soon as the word 'eat' left his mouth, a shout of glee and ramen was heard. Iruka chuckled and ruffled his foster son's hair as they both began walking towards the ramen stand.

"Hey! Not the hair! You're messing it all up!" Naruto whined as he attempted to 'fix' his hair.

"It's already as messy as it can get, Naruto…" Iruka replied as he continued to chuckle at Naruto's 'predicament'.

A few good minutes of walking later, they arrived at Ichiraku ramen bar. As soon as they entered the stand, they saw Teuchi, the ramen stand owner and his daughter, Ayame, waiting for them.

"Two bowls for my best customers." Teuchi revealed two steaming bowls waiting to be eaten. "On the house,"

"Thank you very much!" Both 'father and son' replied before taking a seat and digging in.

…

"Happy Birthday, Naruto-kun…" Ayame greeted as she gave Naruto his fourth bowl.

"Thanks, Ayame-nee-chan!" [3] Naruto gave her one of his real grins and dug into his bowl of steaming hot ramen.

…

A few more minutes, close to half an hour, and twelve bowls of ramen later, Naruto and Iruka were ready to go. They were about to leave the stand when they were stopped by Teuchi.

"Here," Teuchi handed Naruto a blue wrapped box tied with a light orange bow.

Naruto blinked and looked at the gift before he looked back at the ramen stand owner. "Thanks!"

Opening the gift carefully, he was greeted by a stack of ramen coupons and an outfit. It was a deep blue shirt with a golden dragon embroidered on the front and the Kanji for courage embroidered on the back of the shirt in gold. The pair pants were ANBU styled with fiery blue flames at the bottom.

Naruto handed to box to Iruka to hold on to for a while and hugged Teuchi and Ayame. They all shared a short laugh before it was really time for them to head home. The ramen bar owner ruffled Naruto's hair before they entered back the stand after biding the two goodbye.

…

When they reached Iruka's apartment, Iruka led Naruto to the couch and had him sit down.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as his foster father headed to his room.

"Just sit there and wait," Iruka replied. Shuffling was heard coming from the room and a few more minutes later, Iruka reappeared holding a small box.

Handing the box to Naruto, Iruka sat down and watched as Naruto's expression turned from curiosity to shock, after he had opened the box. Inside was a piece of jewelry of some sort. A gold and blue arm band to be exact…

Naruto looked at his foster father in shock and back at his gift then back again.

"This has been in my family for years. It's like a family heirloom now. And by the way, the gems are sapphire." Iruka looked at Naruto and smiled as his face transformed into that of awe.

"Wow," Iruka took the band and placed it around Naruto's left bicep. He took his right hand, and before Naruto could even react, Iruka cut his hand and his own before he mixed the blood and ran it along the band.

Said band flashed blue, gold and white before it returned to its original color. "What was that?"

Iruka smiled. "That was what you could call a pact. You're now a member of the Umino family and you gained another affinity; water. Also, you now have the ability to summon dolphins. It will allow you to breathe underwater without using any jutsu or any of the like and just a small amount of chakra will do. It also cuts down the chakra needed to perform a water jutsu to well, at least a half."

"Nice," Naruto looked at his foster father then the band on his arm before he remembered something.

_: Hey, Kyuu… : _Naruto opened the mental link in order to talk to Kyuubi. _**: What? :**_

_: Is this ok? I mean, I already have the Toad Contract and you just gave me the Fox Contract today… Is this still allowed? :_

Kyuubi appeared to be thinking for a while and almost a minute later, she replied. _**: I really don't mind, so long as your other summons doesn't mess with the foxes. You had better ask them instead… :**_

Kyuubi cut off the mental link and Naruto could have sworn he heard snoring at the back of his mind. Ignoring that for now, Naruto looked at his adoptive father.

"Um, Iruka-youfu… I already have the Toad Contract and Kyuu just gave me the Fox Contract today… Is this still allowed? I mean, I already have two contracts…" Naruto told the scarred man, who in turn, only smiled at him.

"Really…? I thought she would… Any case, you needn't worry since I talked it out with the Dolphin boss and Jiraiya-sama cleared it with the Toad boss. So, all you need to worry about is the foxes." Iruka ruffled Naruto's hair before he got up although he didn't get far.

Naruto had glomped him and was now on the floor with Naruto, smiling and saying 'thank you' over and over again. Iruka laughed and patted him on the back.

"Alright, Naruto, alright…" Iruka sat up as Naruto finally released him. "You're welcome. Now, time to go to bed. Oh, and by the way, you better prepare yourself and your explanation since Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama and your team were out looking for you this morning."

Naruto groaned while Iruka laughed at his predicament as they headed to their rooms after they had given their good nights. Drifting off to sleep both had the same thought.

'_Today was truly a good day…'_

**Glossary:**

**Youfu – **Stepfather

**Hebi-teme – **Snake-bastard

**Ayame-nee-chan – **Big sister Ayame


	4. The Fox Freaks Out

**Chapter 3**

"Normal Conversation"

"**Kyuubi or Summon Talking"**

_: Naruto Mentally Conversing with Kyuubi :_

_**: Kyuubi Mentally Conversing with Naruto :**_

'_Normal thoughts'_

'_**Kyuubi's thoughts'**_

'**Jutsu'**

**Disclaimer!**

**Well all already know**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already late and he seemed to have slept through another day. Sighing, he pushed himself to his feet looking around. Then he realized something. He was now able to move around without feeling any pain.

Looking around once again, he noticed his house's atmosphere. The house was dark, empty, cold and lonely. _'How depressing…'_ He thought before he shook his head. _'I can't think of that now. Anyway, I need to get out of here… I won't be able to look for him right now but I don't want to just sit here and do nothing either.'_

Thinking some more and looking around, a thought struck him. _'Maybe I should go out for some training… Yeah, that should be good… I'm probably out of shape after all…'_

With that thought in mind, he headed to the backyard for some training.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyuubi paced in her cage as her prisoner continued to sleep peacefully. She had sensed him hours ago and was not about to let his vessel know of it…

'Just how did that man manage to escape from The Void? It's impossible to escape from that place…' Kyuubi sighed before she sat down.

'Then again, anything is possible with that man, and his son… So, he's here but what now? Naruto has lived his life alone, enduring everything that the village threw at him. He has been shunned and lonely until just recently. He has managed to make a family for himself and now that he's suddenly going to appear out of the blue, how will they all react?'Kyuubi bit her lip as she briefly wondered what they would do or more importantly, what Naruto will and will not do.

Kyuubi sighed once again, rubbing her temple as well. _**'When he reveals himself to everyone, you too kit, will have to reveal your true self… But are you truly ready?' **_She looked at the ceiling of her cage. _**'Kit, I hope you're ready for everything that will happen in the next few days. Ugh, I'm sounding sappy… But still… It is my fault that his life is much more complicated than normal… Hmm… I'll have to make it up to the boy…'**_

Kyuubi yawned before she finally let sleep take over. However, one rational thought passed her mind before she was completely asleep. _**'I swear I'll make it up to you, kit…'**_

And with that promise, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, drifted off to dreamland.


	5. Emo! Bitch! Flying Toad

**Chapter 4**

"Normal Conversation"

"**Kyuubi or Summon Talking"**

_: Naruto Mentally Conversing with Kyuubi :_

_**: Kyuubi Mentally Conversing with Naruto :**_

'_Normal thoughts'_

'_**Kyuubi's thoughts'**_

'**Jutsu'**

**Disclaimer!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another day in Konoha with nothing unusual and nothing to be sad or shocked about… Yeah another normal day… However, that didn't seem to be the case with a certain someone as he began his search for his beloved son.

Minato wore a disguise as he walked through Konoha's busy streets as to not alert anyone who would recognize him. And besides, the whole village would most likely panic if they saw him since he was reported to be dead.

'It'd be best if I went to see the Old Man first… After all, he should know where my boy is…' He thought as he realized that his mind had been single-tracked. But who could blame him? After all, this is the first time he was going to see his child since…

… Since he had placed the greatest burden a child, no, a mortal could carry. _'No… Don't think like that now… Guilt won't change anything that has already been done… Right now, the best thing I can do is to make it up to him…'_

But right now, he still had to find his son to be able to make it up to him. And to be able to find him, he had to speak to Sandaime and find out where his one and only child is.

Thus, with anew determination, Minato headed for the Hokage Tower at a faster pace.

…

A few minutes later, he came across a small red bridge. He clearly remembered this place. After all, it was where his team usually met when they were still a team.

He was quite surprised to see someone there since most Shinobis, as far as he knew, didn't like being on the said bridge. And those someones happened to be a pink haired girl whom he didn't recognize as coming from any of the Shinobi clans and a duck-butt raven haired boy. _'Definitely an Uchiha…'_

Thinking that the two would know where his son is currently at, he approached the two and as soon as he was within hearing distance, cleared his throat softly. Unfortunately, he was ignored. He tried again; only to receive the same results.

Not used to being ignored, a small tick formed on his head and his right eye twitched in annoyance. "Excuse me," He spoke loud enough for both teens to hear.

The girl of the two finally turned, looked at him briefly before she smiling. "Yes?"

"Would you happen to know where Naruto is?" He asked. Unfortunately, the answer given to him was differed greatly from what he was expecting.

"That idiot," The girl's face transformed into a sneer at the mention of Naruto's name. "What would you want with him?"

He looked confused for a moment before his face returned to its previous expression although his mind was in a whirl. _'What in the--? That really wasn't what I was expecting… What could Naruto have done to anger this girl?'_

Ignoring his current state of mind, he spoke to the girl with the same tone and facial expression he had previously used. "Could you tell me where he is right now? I really need to speak to him…"

This time, it was the stoic Uchiha who replied. "The loser's probably somewhere… Getting lectured by the Hokage for his disappearing act yesterday… Or, he could be at the Ramen Shop." His tone was filled with such menace that he didn't even notice that he'd been sneering all the while.

'Lose—Why I outta…' Deciding that he didn't want the company of the two and that they really weren't going to help him, he left without so much as a 'thank you'… Even if they did give him a place to start looking...

On his way to the tower, he noticed a busty blonde, who seemed to be suffering from the after effects of a night on the town. Said blonde was also walking towards the Hokage Tower. _'Tsunade?' _

Oh, and the Godaime was also mumbling to herself. "Why the hell did I let that brat talk me into this again? I swear, if my work gets any harder, Naruto will have to prepare himself. Besides, this was supposed to be Sarutobi-sensei's job!"

He turned as she continued to trek towards the Hokage Tower, the villagers greeting her. She continued to grumble as she walked and ignored all those around her.

'_What the hell?! Tsunade's the Hokage?? What's next? Jiraiya-sensei learns how to fly?"_

…… **Elsewhere in Konoha …… **

'Research… Oh beautiful research… Hopefully, nobody catches me…' Unfortunately, our favorite perverted writer's wish was disregarded and thus, he sneezed loud enough for the women on the other side of the 'wall' to hear. _'Oh crap!'_

"PERVERT!!!" A few crashes and slaps later, Jiraiya was sent sailing into the sky, as though he was flying.

**...... Back to Minato and Tsunade ……**

Both blondes look up as Jiraiya's screams reached their ears. Seconds later, a thud was heard and both the former teammates land on the floor, with Jiraiya on top. _'Now they just look like they're about to do _it_ in the middle of the road…'_

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya continue to look at each other until the female of the pair realized that Jiraiya's hand was resting on an inappropriate place, which happened to be her well-endowed chest.

Tsunade's right eye twitched as she spoke in a semi-calm voice. "What on earth do you think you're doing, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya blinked and looked down, finally comprehending where his hand was. "Ah," He continued to stare, unaware of Tsunade's twitching. "Research?" He asked back without really thinking before he was once again sent sailing into the air, courtesy of Tsunade's fist.

Both blondes watch as the Toad Sannin continued to sail, no, fly in the air and land somewhere around the hospital. Tsunade huffed before continuing her walk towards the Hokage Tower. Minato, on the other hand, sweat drops at his former teacher's stupidity and the legendary medic's violence.

'Maybe, going to the tower and talking to the Hokage isn't such a good idea after all…' Minato thought, as he walked back from where he came from, intent on keeping himself alive to be able to look for his son.


	6. Vengful Villagers and Hungry Hokages

**Chapter 5**

"Normal Conversation"

"**Kyuubi or Summon Talking"**

_: Naruto Mentally Conversing with Kyuubi :_

_**: Kyuubi Mentally Conversing with Naruto :**_

'_Normal thoughts'_

'_**Kyuubi's thoughts'**_

'**Jutsu'**

**Disclaimer!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_You leave for a few good years and everything turns upside down as if hell itself had been here and back. I think I'm gonna puke!'_

The supposed dead man had been searching for over an hour already and with no luck. However, this was not what angered the former Kage. Oh no, not at all… In fact, what angered him so much were the murmurs and gossips that he had been hearing from the villagers since he began to search for his son.

As Minato continued to walk, he couldn't help but listen to parts of some of the villagers' and Shinobis' conversations, especially the ones about his beloved Naruto… And, in actuality, he didn't know whether to smile, scream, jump for joy, cry… Or… Go on a killing spree!

True, there were some people who talked about the good qualities of his son while others mentioned his bad sides and flaws while others… Well, let's just say that what they say about Naruto pissed him off to the limit.

These people! They had no right to call themselves villagers of Konoha! He gave everything he had for them and nearly died in the process too, and they call his son a monster? They call him the demon that attacked the village years ago?!

If they had hurt his son in anyway or even so much as to touch a single strand of hair on his head, the villagers would learn what a true monster was. Hell, he'd be the one to personally put them out of their misery if needed.

However, right now, he needed to find his boy before he could perform any of his 'threats.' His son was not, in whatever form or dimension, the Kyuubi. He was merely its jailor and if he wasn't there to hold the demon at bay, they would all have been dead a long time ago!

His son was just like all of them! A human! His son was just Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, the one and only son of Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage, and Uzumaki Kushina, heiress of Uzu no Kuni! Hell, his son was a hero! He--

"You're wrong about that young man,"

Minato looked towards the source of the voice which had defended his son's name. It was a Shinobi, a Jounin by his appearance, who was wearing a black bandana, a dark colored jumpsuit and a pair of shades.

The man whom he had corrected was a balding man with dead brown eyes and pencil thin lips. He had previously been complaining about how 'everything was the Kyuubi brat's fault.' And when the aforementioned Jounin spoke and defended the so-called demon, he had attracted a small crowd of villagers and Shinobis, Minato included.

"What on earth are you blabbering about, Ebisu?" The recently dubbed 'stick-man' asked the recently named Ebisu. "Everyone in the village knows that that brat only brings trouble.'

The Jounin, Ebisu shook his head in disagreement. "You're wrong. If he was so bad, like you say he is, then why did Sandaime-sama care for him as if he was his own grandchild? Why did the boy take it upon himself to teach Konohamaru-sama as if he was his little brother?"

He looked at each and every one of the people who were part of the crowd as if trying to tell them something. "Why do Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama care, protect and train the boy? Why does Umino Iruka, a man whose parents were killed during the attack, treat the boy like a son?"

As he continued, some became confused as to what the Jounin was trying to get across. "Why do each and every one of the clan heirs, heck even the clan heads themselves, Team Gai, the Godaime Kazekage and his siblings and other people call him a friend? Why do you think, even after all the physical and mental abuse you and this village put him through, that he constantly put his life on the line just to save you and your families?"

Ebisu looked around once more and glared. Some glared back, others agreed with him while some of them looked ashamed as if they had just realized their mistakes.

"Yet you treated him no different, Ebisu." The 'stick-man' challenged again, as if trying to change the opinions of the Jounin.

"That's true," Ebisu nodded his head in agreement. "However, unlike you, now I know that there is more to the boy than meets the eye. You all think of him as a nuisance and an annoying pest that needs to be squished -- I did too -- yet he still considers this village precious to him."

The 'stick-man's' glare heightened although it was useless against Ebisu, being a Shinobi and all. "My opinions of the boy have changed after the Suna-Oto invasion years ago… Naruto could have destroyed this village if he wished, instead, he protected it."

"Just think about it for a second, Kinpa and everyone of you. If Naruto was not here to hold the demon at bay, where would you be now? I doubt that you'd be here standing right now, that's for sure. So before you judge the boy, think of what he has done for you. After all, he is not the demon… He is just a boy who longs for acceptance and recognition from the village he protects."

After a full minute of silence, Ebisu left the crowd via Shunshin and hoped that they would realize their own mistakes. The Shinobis who had been listening had also left the area. Soon enough, the place was deserted and Minato smiled slightly.

'Even though the majority of the village hates him, at least he still has a few friends who would defend him from these bastards…' At the thought of the villagers who hated is son, his blood boiled to the point where his face was nearly red due to the anger.

That was also the minute he realized that he truly had to make it up to his son. He had missed so much of his life and now, he was going to repay whatever he needed to. However, before he could continue his search for his son, a soft growl was heard.

Minato looked down at his stomach which happened to be the source of the aforementioned growl. He sweat dropped remembering that he hadn't eaten anything at all since he woke up at his house this morning.

Shrugging, he began to trek to where he knew the Ichiraku Ramen Stand was; intent of getting some food before continuing his search. _'After all, with a full tummy, I'll be able to look for Naruto much easier.'_

**Beta-readers Comment: **Is Minato PMS-ing? He's had a little too much mood swings in this chapter!

**Star's Comment: Hey It's funny, Besides you did the rewrite.**


	7. Reveal, Rasenshuriken, Reunion

**Chapter 6**

"Normal Conversation"

"**Kyuubi or Summon Talking"**

_: Naruto Mentally Conversing with Kyuubi :_

_**: Kyuubi Mentally Conversing with Naruto :**_

'_Normal thoughts'_

'_**Kyuubi's thoughts'**_

'**Jutsu'**

**Disclaimer!**

**ASNDA**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes of walking later, Minato arrived at one of his favorite stops in the village. Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Ramen, was, is and will forever be his favorite food in the whole world, seconded by his wife's cooking.

Ordering two bowls of Miso ramen, he waited patiently. His first bowl was placed in front of him almost immediately and when he was about to dig in, a pair walked in. And he nearly dropped his chopsticks and leapt for joy if it weren't for his self discipline keeping him in place.

One of the pair was a man who had brown hair, tied up in a pony tail and a scar across his nose. He concluded that the man was around his late twenties or early thirties. The next person of the duo was the very person he had been looking for.

'Naruto! He's grown so much! He should be around eighteen by now…' Minato frowned as Naruto and the other man sat down a couple of seat away from him. _'I've missed too much of his life and upbringing…'_

The owner of the stand, who had been working on something earlier, blinked and looked up at the pair. He cocked his head to the side while he asked, "Naruto?"

"'Morning, gramps! Thanks for the clothes! They're perfect for what I've planned for today." Naruto smirked as he said this, replaying his plan in the back of his mind.

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" The owner asked although he already had a hunch on what it was.

A mischievous glint appeared in the blonde's eyes. "I'm going to shock that indolent pervert of a sensei of mine, the emo prick and the pink poltergeist." Naruto snickered as he listened to the nicknames he had given his teammates come out of his own mouth.

Teuchi, on the other hand, laughed loudly and ruffled the boy's hair. "You're serious, huh? I guess there's no more holding back, huh?"

Naruto shook his head and looked at Teuchi with the glint in his eyes still present. "I won't go all out. All I'm gonna do is shock the hell out of them." Teuchi raised a brow at the teen. "Youfu and I had a small talk earlier. If I'm going to get somewhere, it's time that I stop this act and for _Naruto_ to come out into the open."

'Youfu?' Minato thought as he deflated in his seat. He had begun eating earlier, at the same time listening to their conversation. Now, he ate without actually tasting his ramen.

Teuchi chuckled as Ayame came to bring their food. Setting them down, she headed back to the kitchen as Teuchi spoke again, this time to Iruka. "So, you finally managed to convince him after years of argument, huh?"

Teuchi's eyes twinkled in mirth as he continued to speak. "Well, it's about time anyway. I can hardly wait to see their reactions when they meet the _real_ Uzumaki Naruto."

Iruka nodded as he separated his chopsticks. "I know. I mean, after all, Naruto's _brash_… not dumb. And there's a big difference between those two words. How can they not see that?"

Naruto, who was currently listening on the sidelines while eating, decided to give his opinion. "Firstly, I'm _right here_ and I can hear everything you're saying. Second, to answer that question of yours, people see what they _expect_ to see or what they _want_ to see, regardless of what is _really present_."

Teuchi nodded as he recalled events that he would be able to relate to Naruto's comment. "…And in a Shinobi village, that's quite dangerous." Iruka commented as he, too, ate his ramen.

Naruto smirked as he recalled a saying that he's teacher was so proud of. "Look underneath the underneath." He mimicked the way Kakashi spoke making them all laugh.

Iruka was the first one to recover from that. "Kakashi's the worst of them all. The man can't see beyond the past and feels like he's living _in _the past. He needs a good kick in the head to bring him back to the present." He shook his head in disappointment. "For someone who's a genius, he sure is dumb."

The other two nodded in agreement. Minutes flew by quickly and before any of them knew it, Naruto had to go for his 'team meeting.'

"Well, it seems that I have to take my leave. I should be late enough and in time to arrive before _'Kakashi-sensei'_ arrives at the meeting place." He told Iruka and Teuchi with air-quotes, the former just about to finish his ramen. "Thanks for the meal! It was great,"

Naruto bounded out of the ramen stand with Iruka and Teuchi biding him luck. However, neither of the two noticed that the other patron in the restaurant had slapped his money on the table and hurried after his splitting image.

Said person was currently fuming silently his face sporting a red tint on it. If he ever, _ever_ got his hands on Hatake Kakashi, the boy would experience having a Rasengan shoved up his behind.

'That idiot! If I don't kill him immediately when I see him, he'll be damn lucky. How dare he neglect my son after everything I did for him? I treated him like my own flesh and blood and this_ is how he repays me?! That ingrate!' _Needless to say, since he rarely makes idol threats , Kakashi should be shivering by now.

'After I've dealt with Hatake, I'm going hunting to find out who had, is and will hurt my son and make them wish they had never, ever_ been born!'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minato had been fuming for the past seven minutes that he was following his son towards his team's meeting place. Needless to say, he was quite shocked to find that the place was the bridge where many of his memories with his team lay and where he had been earlier.

What came as a bigger shock for him was the fact that his son was teamed up with two of the worst people he'd seen and interacted with within the village of Konoha. To make matters worse, he saw Kakashi reading a porn book _in front of his students_!

He began cursing as he realized that they may have been included in the whatever-abuse his son received. That was when he made a decision. He was going to talk to Tsunade about this and have Naruto placed on a different team or on his own since he, Minato, can practically _see_ the potential oozing off of Naruto.

Still, that will have to wait 'til later since he'd have to deal with Naruto and Kakashi first. Lucky for him, he didn't have to search the whole village since he was already there. He would watch for a while and when things get worse, he'd step in, grab Naruto, do _whatever_ he feels like with the other three and run to Tsunade's office for that unscheduled chit-chat.

As for causing riot in the village for merely appearing, _to_ _hell_ _with_ _that_! Everyone, save for a few, _needed_ a serious wake up call anyway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto calmly walked over to where his teammates were waiting. What he saw was no surprise. Sasuke was as emo as he always was, Kakashi had his face buried in his 'novel' and was giggling and blushing here and there while Sakura was ready to kill someone at a moment's notice.

'Yep,' Naruto thought as he neared his team. _'Same ol' routine like any other day…'_

"'Morning," Naruto greeted loud enough for them to hear yet not enough for the volume of his 'usual self.'

No one looked up, however. Naruto shrugged and parked himself in front of Kakashi and waited, and waited, and waited some more and did I say waited? If it wasn't for the fact that Naruto didn't have much patience, he would have waited until Kakashi noticed that he was right in front of him.

Up in the tree, Minato was trying so very hard not to laugh out loud or bang his head on the tree he was on.

'Where did I possibly go wrong?' He asked himself as he recalled almost all of the things that he had taught the boy before he left. _'Surely I taught him better than _that,_'_

He sighed indistinctly and observed the panorama in front of him once again. That was when he remembered something else. _'Where's Rin?'_

-------

It had already been several minutes since Naruto had been standing in front of Kakashi and the masked Jounin had yet to sense his presence. And thus, Naruto decided that he didn't like the fact the he was _innocently_ being ignored.

"Good morning, Sensei!" He emphasized every word and finally, Kakashi decided to pay attention to him. Kakashi, however, was not used to the not-so-loud greeting of the blonde boy and merely blinked at said boy.

"Naruto," The Jounin asked as though he was seeing him for the first time in years.

"Sorry I'm late." Naruto 'apologized' as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Iruka-sensei decided to visit me this morning and he and I lost track of the time talking."

Naruto expected someone to answer, be it an insult or a smack on the head. However, he got none as Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura settled on staring at him as if he had grown two more heads. Naruto, on the other hand, knew why they were stunned but decided to play dumb.

"Sensei," Naruto started. "Is something wrong?" Kakashi said nothing nor moved and was still staring at him.

Naruto sighed, tired of their staring. "Sensei, are we going to train or not? 'Cause if we aren't training then I'm going to find Jiraiya-sensei and have him help me with something." If not for the fact that he was a boy, his hand would have found its way to his hip.

Noting that he would not get a single response from his sensei or even a twitch from him, Naruto turned to the other male of the team – if he was a male at all. _**: He's gay. He hasn't had any interest in any girl, **__**in whatever form, at all since I've 'known' him. : **_Kyuubi commented within the depths of Naruto's mind while the latter mentally snickered at that.

"Sasuke, d' you wanna spar?" He asked as he motioned with his hand. Sasuke, however, did not even blink and continued to stare in silence.

"Sakura," Naruto asked as he inclined his head in her direction. "How about you," She merely blinked and responded with deathly silence.

'Okay…' Naruto trailed off in his mind as he looked at each one of them. They were still staring and as much as he loved the attention being given, he really didn't like being stared at.

"Well, since none of you are going to talk to me-" Naruto began walking away from his teammates with their heads following him. "-I supposed I'll go and look for Jiraiya." And thus, he walked away.

That was it for the remaining members of Team Kakashi. Naruto wore no orange. He did not challenge Sasuke. He had not yelled or asked Sakura for a date. There was simply nothing _Naruto_ about the boy that was in front of them just then. And with that, they snapped out of their stupor and headed for the Hokage tower.

Minato, on the other hand, smirked and chuckled lightly. Naruto is his mother's son alright. He loves messing with people's mind, just like Kushina. And from what he had heard from the conversation in the ramen shop, this was merely the beginning.

As he had always enjoyed Kushina's pranks, he would surely enjoy his son's pranks unless he was going to stop anytime soon although there was only a point five percent chance in that.

Speaking of his son, he ran in the shadows to keep up with Naruto all the while concealing his presence. Apparently, Naruto was extremely fast. Imagine how fast he would be if the boy learned how to use his ultimate technique? Just thinking about it made him want to kidnap his son and teach him immediately!

Minutes later, they stopped at the women's hot spring and looked around until both blondes heard some screeching, yelling and soon enough, Jiraiya literally sailed through the air and landed in a clearing not too far away, Naruto following him on foot.

As soon as Naruto arrived at Jiraiya's landing spot, he immediately discussed something with his perverted sensei while Minato continued to hide his presence so even Jiraiya couldn't sense anything coming from him. He wasn't the Hokage for nothing, after all.

The clock ticked as sensei and student talked with easy familiarity. They discussed some past events, what had happened with his team earlier and somehow, Jiraiya found it pretty weird although amusing nonetheless. Then, their expressions changed as they got down to business.

"So, brat… What d' you wanna show me?" Jiraiya asked as he stood up from his seating position and looked at Naruto with a half serious expression.

Minato watched and listened on as his son's eyes lit up in excitement while Naruto too, stood up.

"I finally did it," He told the frog hermit although the aging Sannin seemed confused and thus, asked the boy. "Finally did what?"

Naruto mumbled a soft "This," before going through exactly twelve hand signs and mumbling something that even Jiraiya had a hard time hearing. Soon enough, both were engulfed in a whirlwind of sorts as Naruto smirked and extended his had palm up as if holding something , his face a mask of consintration.

Merely seconds later, Naruto had managed to create his completed version of Rasengan. The Rasen-Shuriken to be exact… However, instead of looking proud, Jiraiya looked as if he had been caught peeping at the women's onsen.

"Naruto! Have you forgotten what Tsunade told you about using that jutsu?!" Jiraiya shrieked in panic. Yes people, shrieked.

Minato, on the other hand, barely heard what his former sensei had screamed and was too busy admiring his son's accomplishment since he had never thought that Naruto would be the one to create a different version of his original, seal-less technique.

Naruto smirked as he heard his sensei and simply shrugged his shoulders before throwing the massive amount of condensed chakra towards the forest, much like how he would throw a normal shuriken. Said jutsu flew _through and though_ the trees like they were butter and took out more or less twenty trees before completely dissipating.

"I did it. I completed the Rasen-Shuriken through and through," Naruto announced once again, however, all he earned was deathly silence.

Naruto was thinking that he had upset his teacher when Jiraiya's face broke into a grin that threatened to split his face in half. "You…" He couldn't quite grasp the fact that his student had finally surpassed him in the control of Rasengan although it had already clicked. "You did it!"

He embraced the blonde awkwardly although it didn't really matter since he had immediately let go and shouted "You did it!" at the top of his lungs for the whole world to hear. Naruto, on the other hand, was laughing at his mentor's reaction and at his achievement.

Back up in the tree, tears threatened to run down Minato's face as he watched the exchange and as he marveled at how Naruto had managed to not only master his own technique but take it to a whole new level. And better yet, he had been there to see him accomplish this even though he was hiding.

He just wanted to give his son a hug and endlessly apologize and congratulate him. He wanted to go down there and lock his son in a bear hug that should have been given to him a long time ago. And he did just that, except for the bear hug part.

"Naruto? Jiraiya-sensei?" He called as he got down from the tree he had been on and released the Henge that he had forgotten he was using/wearing.

Both Naruto and Jiraiya spun to look at the new comer and immediately tensed. Jiraiya released Naruto from the hug that he had once again given and stared before he dropped into a defensive stance.

"Who are you?" Jiraiya growled as Minato looked at them with a confused expression.

"Sensei," Minato began as he looked at him directly into the eyes. "It's me, Namikaze Minato."

It was Naruto's turn to speak although it held more meaning to him than to the two other. "No," His eyes were blazing with emotions and his fists were clenched at his sides. "You're not him. He's dead and I'm going to kill you if you don't tell us who you are!"'

"Naruto," Minato took a step towards the boy as he stepped back before dropping into a stance next to Jiraiya.

Minato had to think, and fast. He knew better than to take his son's threat lightly and if he were to do that, it may just cause his downfall. Suddenly, an idea hit him and he could almost _see_ the light bulb lighting above his head.

'I should still be able to use the toad contract,' He though before looking at the two. "Let me prove who I am before you do anything," His eyes were so pleading that Naruto and Jiraiya had no choice but to allow him to at least try.

Thus, Minato bit his thumb before performing the necessary hand seals for a summoning technique. He slammed his palm on the ground and soon enough, after a large puff of smoke, Gamabunta stood in all his toad glory.

"Jiraiya! Brat! " The toad boss exclaimed as he looked for the white haired Sannin and his apprentice. **"What is it now?!"**

Minato sweat dropped before clearing his throat. "Ah, Gamabunta,"

Gamabunta looked up on his head before his eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. **"Minato?! I thought you were dead!" **Apparently, he had yet to believe that he was real as well, unless of course he could give a proper explanation.

"Uh, yeah… About that…" Minato sheepishly scratched the back of his head while laughing nervously. "I didn't exactly die, per se. I merely got stuck at the void."

Gamabunta let out a hearty laugh before he slightly nodded his head. **"You're a lucky brat, you know that?" **Minato grinned at the toad boss. **"I want to hear the whole story over a drink later on. I still have a few things to do and I think you do as well."**

Gamabunta waved and was about to leave but not before he gave a parting message. **"Good luck with Naruto. He's a handful, I tell you." **Gamabunta grinned before he disappeared in a puff of smoke, ignoring Naruto's protest and Jiraiya's hearty laugh.

Minato landed softly on the ground and as soon as he did so, he was attacked by a golden blur with a cry of "'Tou-san!" [1] Minato laughed as he held his son and right then and there, he knew that he was finally home.

**Glossary:**

'Tou-san – dad, father [Informal version]

**Beta-reader's comment:** Is Minato PMS-ing or something? He's had a lot of mood swings in this chapter. Seriously!

**Star: ** Ok so this time it seems like it but there _is a lot_ of emotional stuff going on here.


	8. Gamabunta and Godaime

**Chapter 7**

"Normal Conversation"

"**Kyuubi or Summon Talking"**

_: Naruto Mentally Conversing with Kyuubi :_

_**: Kyuubi Mentally Conversing with Naruto :**_

'_Normal thoughts'_

'_**Kyuubi's thoughts'**_

'**Jutsu'**

**Disclaimer!**

**Come on...really?**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya smiled as he watched both of his students, former and present, interact with one another. The two were currently talking animatedly and currently ignoring Jiraiya.

Despite the smile on the Sannin's face, it was obvious that he was out of it. He frowned as he thought of the current situation.

'What now?' He asked himself as he continued to watch Minato and Naruto with a frown on his face. _'Minato… He's back and alive no less.'_

His eye twitched as he remembered another thing. _'Naruto already has a family and with Minato here, how will he cope up with it? He's already grown up and has his own life, his 'family.' Crap, and there's the Iruka problem too.'_

Jiraiya sighed inaudibly. _'Iruka… He loves Naruto like his own son. He's protective of the boy and for heaven's sake, the kid even calls him 'father.''' _His eye twitched again and wished that there was a way they could solve this without a fight. _'Minato… He's going to do anything to be with Naruto or to attain Naruto's forgiveness… Wait, he's already been forgiven. Then, I guess he'll do anything to be with his son even if it means decimating the village.'_

Jiraiya held back a groan and slapped his hand over his forehead. '_Damn, I forgot about the village. There's no way we'll be able to explain this properly. And there's the Tsunade factor. Ugh,'_ Jiraiya looked up at the sky and blinked. _'I wish I wasn't caught in the middle of this chaos.'_

"Sensei," He snapped out of his reverie and looked at his students.

"As amusing as it is to watch your changing expressions--" Jiraiya's eye twitched "--is something wrong? You look out of it," Minato looked at his sensei with a mixed expression of amusement and concern.

Jiraiya sighed once again before he looked at his former student. "You've got a lot of explaining to do, gaki. You know full well that with your sudden reappearance, things could turn out bad."

Minato's eyes suddenly took a determined glint and his lips pursed in a thin line. "I'm not one to back out on challenges. I'm no push over, sensei and if anyone dared get in the way of me and my family, then they'd be wishing they were never born."

Jiraiya raised a brow before smirking. "Stubborn as always, eh," He gave a slight chuckle before he looked at father and son. "Now I know the kid doesn't only get his stubborn genes from his mother."

Naruto glared at his godfather while Minato smiled as he ruffled his son's hair. After a little bit of glaring, he spoke seeing as his glare did nothing to his sensei/godfather.

"Well," He began as he swatted away his father's hand that had taken refuge in his head. "We should probably talk to Tsunade-baa-chan about this first. God knows that old lady hates being left out in these kinds of things."

Jiraiya blinked before nodding and speaking. "You're right. I _don't_ want to be her punching bag again." Jiraiya grinned as he remembered something. "You know, if you keep calling her 'old', she's going to punch you all the way to Suna."

Naruto grinned back at his sensei. "Oh? Well, I haven't seen Gaara in a while and it'll save me time." Jiraiya's grin faltered before completely vanishing and he rolled his eyes.

Minato, on the other hand, stared at his son like he had grown two heads and another pair of arms. This kid was nothing like him in personality! _'I wouldn't have a single doubt that he's really Kushina's son.'_

Thus, the three hurried back to the village. Minato replaced his Genjutsu and Jiraiya schooled his features into that of indifference. Naruto, however, remained as he was and didn't even bother putting up his 'Mask of Happiness.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…--yelling and boasting. Heck there wasn't even a single speck of orange on him! That had to be an impostor!"

Tsunade gazed at the former ANBU and his students blankly. She idly wondered if she could get away with having the whole team admitted into Konoha's Mental Institution. Iruka, who was submitting a mission report when the team came in, was trying his best not to laugh or to even smile.

The Chuunin had informed Tsunade of Naruto's plan and they were having a good conversation before Team 7 walked in looking like they had seen a ghost. Tsunade knew that she shouldn't be doing this however, being completely bored; she decided to play a little with Hatake and his idiotic students.

"Look Hatake," Tsunade began as she acted like she didn't understand a single thing that the Shinobi had reported. "This doesn't make any sense. So, just give me a minute and I'll try to make something out of this."

Tsunade rubbed her temple before beginning. "You guys are telling me that Naruto --"

"It wasn't Naruto!" The trio cut Tsunade off.

Tsunade, however, twitched. "-- _Naruto_ came to training wearing something other than his hideous jumpsuit called clothing. You all didn't notice him when he arrived because he didn't shout. And then, he asked you --" She turned to Kakashi who nodded, "-- if there would be training today. Afterwards, he turned to both of you--"

The Kage looked at Naruto's 'teammates', "-- for a spar. None of you gave him a reply and so, he left and mentioned that he was going to look for that perverted teammate of mine."

"But that wasn't the dobe!" Sasuke insisted for what felt like the thousandth time for Tsunade.

However, before the Kage could reply, a knock on the door was heard. Tsunade nearly sighed in relief that someone decided to come today otherwise; she would've bashed her head on her desk if Team 7 kept up what they were doing. And now, she also understood what Naruto meant. She seriously had to get the Jinchuuriki off of the 'team' or she herself may just kill the squad.

"Come in," Tsunade called loud enough to be heard from the other side of the door.

The door opened and Jiraiya walked in with his usual face. Tsunade, however, raised a brow at that. "What happened to entering through the window?" She asked but before Jiraiya could even get a word out, the idiotic trio pounced.

"Jiraiya-sama, something's happened to Naruto!" Kakashi babbled and was soon replaying what has been recently dubbed as 'The Not Naruto,' by team seven.

Soon enough, even his detestable students were blurting out things. "Someone's impersonating the idiot,"

"He probably got himself kidnapped this time,"

"We have to do something!"

Jiraiya looked at the three of them in mild curiosity and amusement before bursting out, laughing. It so happens that a laugh is infectious and soon, even Iruka and Tsunade were laughing with him, clamping their mouths to try and at least stifle it.

Team 7, however, looked dumbfounded as they watched the three of them laugh as though nothing had happened at all. It slightly unnerved the copy-nin and now, all he wanted to do was call Konoha's asylum. About exactly a minute passed before Jiraiya regained his composure and looked at the still gaping team and spoke in a dismissing manner and tone.

"He perfectly fine," Jiraiya waved as though nothing had happened although it wasn't exactly reassuring on Kakashi's part. "I just talked to him a little while ago,"

The trio blinked before visibly relaxing. Tsunade, Jiraiya and Iruka, in contrast, wondered if they were truly worried _about _Naruto or just the fact that they could be under attack if that was an impostor. Nevertheless, the three didn't miss a beat and immediately, Tsunade gave a sudden order.

"Hatake," Tsunade called the Shinobi's attention and was pleased when he gave his full. "I'm officially taking Naruto off of your team and placing him under Jiraiya's full care."

This not only shocked the Jounin but also his students who were more than surprised by the sudden decision. Kakashi, however, seemed to have his brain malfunction.

"What? But he's… I thought… He's…" Tsunade put up a hand and immediately silenced the gaping, and stuttering Jounin.

"The decision is final. As for the reasons, why don't you try and sit down and think about everything that had happened between you and Naruto ever since he was placed in you care, hm?"

There was a slight edge in Tsunade's voice and it was then that Kakashi realized that he had just lost a student,again, and this time, he could not do anything about it. Finally, after another minute of silence, Jiraiya spoke, his face serious as well as his voice. "Then if you'd be so kind to leave the room? I have matters to discuss with the Hokage and Iruka."

Kakashi snapped out of his gaping and bowed to the Hokage before leaving the room, his students in tow still wondering how they lost a teammate in just a snap. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples and soon noticed that Jiraiya still had a serious face. She immediately sat up straight while Iruka stood at attention.

"What's wrong, Jiraiya?" The blonde woman asked as Jiraiya looked at her with a poker face before he broke out into a grin.

"Well, I presume that those three already narrated the whole encounter earlier. When I was with him, something happened too." He confessed, his grin never wavering.

The pair, however, leaned in, in curiosity. "Naruto came to me that time and told me that he wanted to show me something. We went into a clearing and…" He trailed off wanting to keep them in a little bit of suspense and leaving out the little detail about the fact that he had been caught peeping before Naruto found him.

"And?" The duo prodded as Jiraiya stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Well," Jiraiya began as he leaned on the wall. "He basically created a simple wind jutsu and the Rasengan." He finished and smirked when the duo twitched. "But," And thus he continued to taunt them.

"Just get on with it Jiraiya," There was a threatening tone in Tsunade's voice that made the Toad Sannin gulp and his smirk falter.

"But, he managed to create Rasen-Shuriken again." Jiraiya confessed to the two and when he saw that Tsunade was about to open her mouth, he held up a hand. "Before you hunt him down, no, he didn't hurt himself,"

Tsunade gaped. Sure, she should be used to expecting the unexpected from Naruto but then again, this was Naruto we were talking about. Tsunade and Iruka wondered what the blonde Jinchuuriki could have done seeing as he could kill himself if he were not careful with the Rasen-Shuriken and here was Jiraiya, stating that the boy was unharmed.

Seeing Tsunade and Iruka's curious looks, he continued. "Normally, the Rasen-Shuriken is used for close combat but with the tweaking that Naruto did, he managed to actually _use_ the jutsu _as_ a shuriken. He threw the damn thing as though it was a normal shuriken. That jutsu also managed to create a new path through the forest about a kilometer or so from the onsen."

Tsunade continued to gape and this time, like a fish. Then again, the person who they were talking about was Naruto. Iruka looked at Jiraiya, half expecting him to suddenly laugh and say that everything he just said was a joke. But when he saw nothing but a serious face and a proud grin, he knew that the man was telling the truth. However, this revelation was just the tip of the iceberg.

"And, there's more," Jiraiya confessed quietly. "Someone was watching us the whole time,"

This got the duo's complete attention and the immediately counted off options who could have been watching them. Akatsuki? Orochimaru? An enemy nin? And the list would continue had not Jiraiya interrupted their thoughts.

"Don't worry, he isn't an enemy," Jiraiya reassured and the two visibly relaxed but were still slightly tense.

"Who was it," Tsunade asked as she looked at her former teammate, although her patience with the man was becoming dangerously thin.

"You won't believe who it is," He replied with a seemingly forced grin.

"Just tell us who it is you old pervert," Tsunade's voice once again gained a threatening tone and Jiraiya did nothing but meekly nod his head.

He went to the door, opened it, and beckoned for someone to enter. However, before the person could even step foot into the office; Jiraiya turned to his audience. "Please don't faint and don't scream. And don't kill me either."

The two nodded their head in mild curiosity as Jiraiya had made an odd request. The Sannin stepped out of the doorway and allowed two people to enter. One, they recognized as Naruto who stood 'mask-less', however, the other, they didn't and it didn't help that he was hooded either.

Our mysterious hooded man stepped forward near Tsunade's desk while Jiraiya and Naruto remained in the background. As soon as Jiraiya deemed that Tsunade and Iruka were composed enough, he commanded. "Remove your hood, kid,"

And so, he removed his hood revealing a familiar yet different face from the one they knew. Iruka stared along with Tsunade. However, the Slug Sannin was slightly more used to these kinds of things and gasped out one word. "Impossible,"

"Oh, but it is," Jiraiya spoke with slight amusement, probably caused by their reactions. "Gamabunta confirmed it for us. He's genuine,"

Minato turned his head and glared at his former sensei for referring to him as though he was a thing. However, Jiraiya ignored him and continued speaking. "The kid also promised an explanation and I figured it would be better if he explained it once only." Tsunade subconsciously concluded that Jiraiya's brain was still intact and working. "Also, from there we can figure out what to do and how to handle things from now on."

Tsunade continued to stare although she was soon shaken out of her stupor and told everyone to have a seat and get comfortable.

Minato sat directly in front of Tsunade and in between his son and former sensei. Tsunade sat on her usual chair with Iruka to her left. Iruka's eyes were now darting back and forth between the two blondes, his mind finally relating the image similarity between the two it had refused to in the past.

He gave a gasp of disbelief although that was quickly converted to anger and he began to glare at the man. Hokage or no, he was not worthy to call himself a father.

How dare he call himself that when he had left Naruto alone and didn't even bother to leave him to a capable family? What kind of father would put a burden as great as that on his own child's shoulders? Did he even know what had happened in the past? Did the man know what kind of situations Naruto had gone through? Did he even know that he had grown up all alone?!

Soon enough though, Minato noticed Iruka's glare and glared back full force. It wasn't his fault! He had done what he thought was best and it wasn't like he had any other choice back then. For crying out loud, he would have done it to another child but he didn't have the heart to do so. Heck, if he had another choice he wouldn't have laid the responsibility on Naruto!

This guy, he didn't need to shove it in his face that he had failed as a father. He was already guilty as it is and he wasn't helping his case!

The other three soon noticed the tension between the two men. They had also guessed that they were mentally arguing over whether Minato was worthy of being called a father or not. Thus, before it got to physical or verbal argument, Naruto decided to end it.

"'Tou-chan, Youfu, that's enough," Naruto reprimanded the two men who soon turned to him before silently apologizing sheepish looks on both their faces.

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at the three of them before they both chuckled at the same time. It was an amusing sight; seeing two fully grown men succumb to the will of a teenager, a decade younger than them. Seeing how they interact, it would be interesting to see what will happen in the future between fathers and son.

However, something much more important was at hand. She needed to know and figure out how this situation came about in the first place.

"Alright brat," Tsunade began as she looked at Minato square in the eyes. "Explain,"


	9. Explinations, Confrentations and More

**Chapter 8**

"Normal Conversation"

"**Kyuubi or Summon Talking"**

_: Naruto Mentally Conversing with Kyuubi :_

_**: Kyuubi Mentally Conversing with Naruto :**_

'_Normal thoughts'_

'_**Kyuubi's thoughts'**_

'**Jutsu'**

**Disclaimer!**

**ASNDA**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Humans were not meant to understand the subtle balance of the plane of existence. The spiritual, mental, and physical and all the sub-planes within them is meant to be hidden from the conception of mortals. However, despite its forbidden boundaries, mortals tried to understand everything within the aspects of living, dying and those related to it.

Having known very little of it, regardless ofthe fact that humans were not dumb, they tried and tried to discover, uncover and understand what they do not know. Especially one blonde, who, with every fiber of his being, wanted to know why his biological father had missed so much of his life…

"So, you're saying," He began, brows furrowed, as he attempted to simply the complicated explanation his father had given all of them. "That the Shiki Fuujin merely took all of your chakra and locked your soul in a world between life and death, called The Void, forever. Up until you managed to recover your physical strength and your chakra did you attempt to escape,"

Minato nodded his head as Naruto continued once again. "And when you did manage to escape The Void, you somehow ended up back in your body at the Namikaze House?"

Minato nodded once again. "In a nutshell,"

"But," Naruto still didn't quite understand. "If you were supposed to be locked in The Void for eternity, how did you escape and why on earth did they let you land at the Namikaze House of all places?"

Minato blinked and seemed to realize that indeed, Naruto had a point. However, before the older blonde could even utter a reply, a voice interrupted Naruto's thoughts.

_**: Kit, : **_The ever booming voice of the nine-tailed fox disrupted the currently calculating mind of the Jinchuuriki. _**: Let me out. I know the answer to that. :**_

'You've got to be kidding me,' Naruto inwardly frowned upon Kyuubi's suggestion. _''Tou-san would freak out. I won't summon a large fox just to get some answers,'_

_**: Human form, kit. : **_Kyuubi sighed. Sometimes, she truly wondered if the boy had an IQ rivaling that of Shikamaru or an IQ worse than that of an insect. _**: Explanations will be given later when we finish solving your father's return. :**_

Naruto mentally shrugged and replied an 'Ok' before performing a set of hand signs in a flash. And in a haze of red chakra, Kyuubi appeared in all her human glory. Minato immediately jumped up and almost got into a defensive stance had Jiraiya not put a hand out to stop him.

"Kyuu knows the answer, she says," Naruto explained before the rest of them could even question the emergence of the demon queen. And thus, the group, including Minato, turned to the red head expectantly.

"Jiraiya, you should know at least a part of this," Kyuubi looked at the Toad Sannin including the rest of the occupants of the room. **"The reason this… man was even allowed to return to the world of living is because of who Naruto truly is,"**

Now, despite the answer to Naruto's earlier question , they still didn't understand it. After all, Kyuubi had merely given them another reason to be confused. However, after a moment, it had finally clicked in Jiraiya's mind.

"Of course," He whispered loud enough for the rest of them to hear. They all looked at him as though he had just sprouted two more head and five pairs of arms. "The Chosen Child,"

This confused the rest even more. Tsunade, having had her patience wane absolutely thin since earlier this morning, had had enough of this riddles. "What?" A slight edge in Tsunade's voice gave away that her tolerance was at its limit.

"When I was young," Jiraiya began as he leaned back on his chair. "Back when I was training with the toads, the great sage called me and told me something that I never thought I would hear."

Jiraiya's eyes took on a glazed look, as if he was reliving his memory. "He told me a prophecy. He told me that I would journey the elemental countries and I would name and even train the Chosen Child. The child who would chose the fate of the whole world."

Minato stiffened a little as he let out a sigh of disbelief. "Naruto," He whispered although it was enough for the occupants to hear. "You named Naruto. Heck, you're even training him now,"

"Yeah," Jiraiya looked at Naruto who had his eyes as wide as saucers. Iruka, who had been temporarily forgotten, had not, however, forgotten to listen to the conversation that took place. He also had a question about the prophecy Jiraiya spoke of.

"Decide the fate of the world," He asked as he furrowed his brows his confusion. "How exactly,"

Kyuubi spoke as she looked at Naruto. **"He would decide if the world is worth saving or if this place should be destroyed instead,"**

Naruto took a sharp intake of air. "No way," He breathed out, earning him a few curious glances. "There's no way I'll be the destroyer,"

"The savior it is, then," Kyuubi looked at him again, in pure seriousness. **"That will require hard work. It's a good thing that you've decided to stop playing around and get serious,"**

The rest of the group nodded; however, Minato was now the one at a loss. He also had a pretty simple question that happened to have a very complicated explanation. "Why exactly did you have to pretend to begin with?"

They all paused and the room was engulfed in an awkward silence before Jiraiya broke the spell with a sigh. Tsunade took out a few sake bottles and some saucers [1]. "You might as well get comfortable and take a drink. I'm telling you now… You're not going to like anything that we reveal."

The rest of the afternoon was spent relaying to Minato what had happened after Kyuubi's attack. They each took turns in retelling the story and unfortunately for the second oldest blonde present in the room, they had decided to tell the story of Naruto's life in full detail resulting in a not so happy Minato. By the time they finished, the sun had begun to set and Minato was now located at the wall, his fists balled, and in front of him was a new hole, courtesy of his fist, obviously.

"'Tou-san,"

"Namikaze-sama,"

"You're going to pay for that, Minato."

"Minato, just calm down for a while,"

"Calm down?" Apparently, that happened to be the wrong thing to say as Minato's anger increased. "Calm down?! You expect me to calm down after listening to what has happened to my son during the past eighteen years?! Don't play with me!" Minato's face contorted in anger and became red. Now, even Tsunade was slightly terrified of the blonde father standing in front of her.

Minato tightened his fists, his knuckles turning white due to lack of blood. "I nearly loose everything for these idiots and this is how they repay me?! My wife is dead; my son is abused, what's next?! They're going to turn against me too?! And you!" He looked at his sensei who, in turn, looked away in shame. "Where the hell have you been during those times?! You're supposed to be his godfather, Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya decided to remain silent, fearing that if he spoke, he might say the wrong thing and only add to the man's anger. He was already guilty enough, damn it! Minato was about to continue his rant when Naruto decided that enough was enough. "'Tou-chan, stop it," Minato looked at Naruto in disbelief. "What's done is done. It's useless getting angry over it now."

Minato was about to retort when a loud grumble was heard throughout the room. Everyone else looked at the father and son who looked sheepish for a moment. Tsunade sighed. "I'll order us some lunch. What do you guys want?"

"Ramen!"

Jiraiya laughed before he shook his head. "Ramen for the idiots," Tsunade commented offhandedly.

"Hey!"

"And sushi for me," Tsunade finished her previous statement.

"The same goes for me," Jiraiya added.

"I'll just have some dango," Iruka told the current Hokage who nodded in acknowledgement.

"You're beginning to spend too much time with that snake lady, youfu," Naruto commented offhandedly. Iruka, on the other hand, blushed crimson red. "Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto made a fake expression of pain and placed his hand over his heart. "I'm hurt, youfu,"

Iruka resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Naruto's dramatic expression and actions. "I just didn't know if you'd like her,"

Naruto raised a brow before he thought about the pros and cons. The other three looked at them with either blank or curious stares. "I'm okay with it," Iruka tilted his head in confusion. "As long as you promise to keep watch over her and as long as she treats you properly and you're happy with her. I don't like the idea of having to dodge a kunai early in the morning."

Iruka gave a laugh at that but nevertheless, nodded his head. "I will, I will,"

"Uh, so," Minato spoke as soon as Iruka stopped speaking and laughing. "Who's going to get the food?"

Jiraiya and Tsunade shook their heads at his eagerness to eat before the latter called in for Shizune. Minato immediately hid as soon as the door opened and cursed Tsunade for forgetting that his presence was yet to be revealed. "Tsunade-sama? Is there something you need?"

"Yes, well, can you bring us two sets of feast size ramen, two orders of sushi and an order of dango? You may as well get some for yourself too."

Shizune nodded before bowing and leaving the room to carry out her orders. Merely a few minutes later, Minato had to hide again as the door opened, revealing Shizune and their food. She also informed the Godaime that she was going out to eat instead.

As soon as they were sure that Shizune was out of earshot, they decided to plan while eating.

"So," Jiraiya began as he munched on some sushi. "How are we going to do this?"

Tsunade took a gulp of sake before answering. "Well," She looked at the father and son who were devouring the huge bowls of ramen . "We can go with one of two ways and which ever way we pick will decide a lot of things for us. We can go with the subtle way and let the people in on it easy or we can just blurt the news as though we were talking about the weather and shock all of them."

Naruto shook his head in disagreement and the other four immediately looked at him. He slurped his ramen before speaking. "I think I can get some fun out of this."

They all raised a brow and Iruka was brave enough to ask. "What are you thinking, Naruto?" He asked as he took a bite from his food.

Drinking the broth from the bowl, he wiped his mouth of excess liquid before smirking devilishly. "'Tou-chan and I--" Minato twitched at his new title, '-chan.' He just noticed now, after all. "--can move back to the Namikaze House. We all go about our daily lives and our normal routines but, 'Tou-chan shows up around the village at random times, alone and/or with me."

"As soon as that becomes common, people will eventually think that they're all seeing a ghost and soon enough, rumors will spread like wild fire all over Konoha. Then, boom, we make the big announcement." The four of them gave him slightly disbelieving looks. He sighed before he continued. "Trust me, this'll work. I'll be training with Ero-sennin--" A twitch from Jiraiya and a chuckle from the rest. "-- from now on, so I won't have to worry about team meetings too much unless you make me do _teamwork drills._" Naruto rolled his eyes, his voice, perfectly laced with sarcasm.

"And missions too. And besides, when Ero-sennin won't be here, 'Tou-chan and Youfu can oversee my training. That way, there'll be more chances of me being seen with 'Tou-chan along with Youfu."

As soon as they understood what he was trying to explain, they agreed to Naruto's plan. _'He simply wants to see the looks on their faces.' _Minato smiled at the thought. _'Definitely takes after Kushina-chan,'_

They soon talked about what they would tell the crowd when they wanted answers. Naruto proposed that they tell the truth with a few twists in the story, here and there since they can't exactly tell that Minato had been trapped in The Void all this time. And apparently, the truth that Naruto was talking about was that Minato had used too much of his chakra during the sealing and that he needed to be hidden from the public to protect him from his enemies outside of the country and to protect Naruto as well.

They all agreed to the idea and, since Tsunade wasn't exactly fully willing when she took up the Hokage position, she had asked if Minato would be taking back the position. He had merely shrugged and told her that he wanted to spend time with his child first before anything else. Besides, he hasn't forgiven the village for how they treated his son just yet.

Tsunade, of course, was disappointed with his answer. _'I guess I'm still stuck with the paperwork,'_ Tsunade sighed before looking at the stacked paperwork on her desk and sighed again. Naruto raised a brow at this, sensing Tsunade's disappointment and snapped his fingers, the attention of those present was soon directed to him.

Minato raised a brow as his son began to speak. "Ne, you do know that a Kage Bunshin passes its memories to the user once destroyed, right?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Tsunade nodded, not knowing the point of the question. "Then, I've got one word for you: Paperwork!"

He grinned as he saw Tsunade, Minato and even Iruka,s eyes bulge out as though they had seen a ghost. A few more seconds of silence and soon, a collective cry of 'What?!' was heard throughout the whole Hokage Tower.

**Glossary:**

Sorry! I do not know what you call those saucer thingies that they use when they drink sake, so I just used the word saucer. If anyone knows, I'm sure me and starlight would be happy if you were to tell us. Thanks!''

**Star**: YUP.....hey anyone post any really interesting stories lately?


	10. Perfect

**NEED ****BETA ****HELP ME!!**

--

Everyone decided that Minato would make his first in village appearance in about a week to give people a chance to get used to the 'new Naruto' well as give Naruto and Minato a chance to get used to each other.

"Well that's about it for now we can work more out later as we go." Said Tsunade.

The others nodded and stood.

Minato watched as Naruto ran to hug Iruka and promise to meet him tomorrow as usual for dinner. He smiled but part of him, a big part, was once again jealous of the chunin. But he shook those thoughts away. He should be happy that his boy had found someone to care for him as Minato had wished.

But _all _gloomy thoughts vanished when his son turned to him and smiled.

"Come on Tou-sama we have to get settled into the house before anything else, let's go home."

'_Home? YES! Home, home with his son, finally.'_

"Mind if I come?" asked Jiriaya.

Minato still wasn't happy with his teacher but…

"Sure Kyoufu."

Oh well he could kick sensei's ass later when Naruto wasn't around.

It didn't take long to get the house in order with the help of shadow clones and then the three went out into the Namikaze training ground.

"Well son, you seem to have a good grasp of the Rasengan. He grinned at his son's mild glare and his sensei's snorted. "But what else do you know?"

Naruto thought for a moment and then looked to his white haired teacher. Jiraya sighed and reached into his sleeve pulling out a scroll and giving it to Minato.

Minato looked from one to the other then down at the scroll.

Opening it he read.

Kage-bunshin, Bunshin-depora, Kaze no tate, Great Breakthrough, Hidden mist jutsu, Henge, Kewami, Kaze no Yiba,Rasengan,Omeda Rasengan, Rashingsuriken, Kage- suriken, Inner decapitation, Summoning Justsu , Grand Fire ball jutsu, Water Dragon, Fire Dragon, Wind Dragon, Earth Drangon.

"Wow" breathed Minato



"OH that reminds me Naruto," said the Toad sanin "What was that thing you did before the Rasenshuriken?"

Naruto smirked. "Arashi no kamikaze"

"Did you think about turning that wind into wind blades?" asked his teacher

"Hmmm" contemplated the blond

"That's twenty jutsu, most C-rank or higher, and he is still a genin raved Minato getting over the shock.

"Ya, well, he's your kid."

"Point"

"So what we doing today tou-sama, sensei?"

Jiraya looked to Minato.

"Conditioning." answered the older blond

"Conditioning?"

"Minato you're not going to teach him…"

"Yup."

"What?"

Minato got the world's biggest grin on his face, "Hashin"

--The Next Day—

'_This is hell'_

He had though Jiraya was a slave driver but the old man had nothing on his student. Minato was much, much worse.

"Ok son ten more laps and then some calisthenics."

'_WHAT! I think I was better off with the lazy prick!'_

--With said lazy prick--

Achoo! _'Hmm someone must be talking about me' "_Ok Sasuke now let's work on earth jutsu."

--The Tower—

"So who will we replace the boy with?"



"Danzo will try to get in one of his lackeys."

"If he does I can make sure it's someone we can work on."

"You have someone in mind?"

"Hai"

"Do it."

LATER IN THE VILLAGE—

Naruto was walking around the village, as he walked he recived courious looks but once someone recognized him they would usual glare.

'Oh man, tou-sama is going to kill somebody if they keep this up, I know it.'

As he continued down the road he saw Shikamaru,cigerett and all, his thoughts where drawn to Asuma.

'I wish we could get _him_ back, Kurenai-sensei misses him and so do those guys. Oh well, might as well talk to Shika.'

"Hay, lazy! Don't you know those things can kill you."

Shikamaru looked up "Naruto"

"Hay"

"Does this mean what I think it does?"

"Ya no more having to find a place where no one can see for our shogei matches"

"Finally"

"Hey how about lunch."

"Somewhere with a lot of people?"

"You really are a genius."

And so they went to the BBQ place where Chouji and Ino where waiting for Shikamaru.

Chouji saw them and smiled. He had been around a few times when Naruto and Shikamaru played their weekly matches.

Ino turned to see who had come in and stared at Naruto without a hint of recognition.

They sat and ordered.

"So what's up?" asked Chouji



His best friend smirked. "The jig is up." He said inclining his head toward Naruto.

Chouji's eyes widened and he looked to the blond boy."Really?"

Naruto just nodded.

"Great."

Ino was tired of being left out so she decided to barge into the conversation.

"What the hell are you guys talking about and who is this guy?"

Now of course she had shouted this loud enough for everyone to hear

Naruto winked at the two other boys then extended his hand to the other blond.

"Namikaze Naruto."

A collective gasp.

Ino looked from the extended hand to the whisker marked face.

"Naruto?!"

"Hi Ino."

Ino started laughing.

"No, no way are you that baka. You're not wearing orange and you're not ranting about being Hokage Besides, you said Your name was Namikaze, Naruto's is Uzumaki."

"Hai, Namikaze- Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki was my mother's clan Name. I wasn't allowed to use my father I either meet certain requirements set down in his will or the Hokage said so. I've done the first and got baa-chan's permission to boot."

Now there where whispers going a thousand miles a minute around the restaurant, it was only a matter of time before news spread around the village.

'Perfect, now we just let them stew on that four seven more days and then the fun really begins.'

--

**NEED ****BETA**** HELP!!**


	11. Ghost

One Week after lunch with Team 10.

It was all over the village, Uzumaki Naruto, the loud mouth prankster, the dead last, the demon brat. Was the son of Namikaze Minato Yondaime Hokage. It was only through Tsunade and Jariaya's manipulating that the council had not been able to call the boy in yet.

But that is not what had the village in uproar today, no, it was the fact that their had been at least three sightings of the dead Hokage around the village.

Some said it was hallucination, others a ghost of an angry father and sill other a demon trick.

Minato did not care except to remember those who continued to bad mouth his son, he was so going to kill somebody for this. And just wait until he really did die. He would see about giving the Sandaime a piece of his mind, and his fist.

--Kakashi—

Kakashi was at his usual hang out, the KAI stone thinking very very hard.

There had been a rumor going around that Naruto and yes he now understood that it was Naruto, was the son of the 4th. The 4th, Namikaze Minato Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and Jounin sensei to Uchiha Obito, deceased, Inuzuka Ren, MIA, and Hetake Kakashi, "Copy cat ninja".

A part of him wanted to scream and yell that it could not be true but he couldn't every time he tried to convince himself he would see a picture of Naruto, the same shining blue eyes and sun blond hair and Goofy grin. He had dismissed them, written them off as coincidence because to do otherwise hurt far too much and drove the reality of his failure home.

"Sensei"

"I'm disappointed Kashi" came a voice from behind him.

Kakashi turned kunai in hand. And froze for there stood his sensei, a little older maybe but it was him, that Kakashi was sure of.

"Sensei"

"I thought that you of all people would listen to me, honor my parting wish, take care of him, give him guidance I was not here to give."

"I.."

"Sandaime even went so far as to make sure he was put under your care as a genin and what did you do?"

"I.."



"You ignored him, belittled him, shunned him. Just like everyone else. You turned your back on him, you betrayed him. And in doing so you betrayed me."

"No." Tears formed in his one visable eye.

"Yes! I trusted you to be there for him, to teach him to love him to protect him. AND YOU DID NOTHING!"

"No" They were falling now.

"You abandoned your comrade when he needed you most, you're no better then those dam villagers who beat and abused him. TRASH! SCUM! TRATOR!"

"NO!" and Kakashi poofed out of there as fast as he could.

When he was gone Minato took a few deep breaths and calmed down. When he was calm two figures came out of the trees.

"A little harsh Tou-san"

"Yah Minato the guy isn't exactly stable as it is, you might have over done it."

"Can it old man, I'm still not happy with you either."

That shut the Toad Sage up fast.

"Tou-sama" warned Naruto.

He looked at his son. "Ok, ok I'll be nice."

"Good"

"So how about lunch?" Asked the Toad Sage.

"Ramen!" and the blonds bolted.

"This is going to take some getting used to"

As much as he loved both his students and as happy as he was to have Minato back for everyone's sake. They where going to be the end of him.

--Tsunade--

Tsunade of the Sanin granddaughter of the first Hokage, fifth Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, was ready to kill some of her council.

"I already told you! The claim is true and proven, with test and legal documents, I've shown them to you."



"Then bring the boy before this council." said a civilian.

"No."

Shock

"The boy, as you call him is a shinobi, like his father before him therefore the clan falls under shinobi law. So Namikaze Naruto does not need to appear before _this_ full council or the civilian council but the shinobi council and they have not yet called for him."

Danzo spoke up. "No they have not, and why is that?"

As one the shinobi present glared at the man.

It was Hiashi who spoke for them. "The goings on of the shinobi council is no concern of yours and as for why we have yet to summon the boy before us. His godfather has petitioned for time to let the young man settle into his life and vast change of status. We agreed. And before you ask why. It was a reasonable request considering the boys former circumstances and it does little harm and more good to let him prepare for what his change in status will entail."

"Well now that that is cleared up I believe we can go." And the Hokage dismissed the council with a wave of her hand and walked out the door.

She needed a drink, and maybe something to punch.

"Now let's see. If I where a white haired perverted moron where would I bee?

"Oh, right treating two blond bakas to ramen. Well it's lunch time anyway."

As she had guessed she found Naruto Jariaya and Minato at the ramen stand the owner staring at the 'ghost'.

Tsunade taped Jariaya on the shoulder

"Got enough for me?"

Jiraya sighed but asked for another order bringing the shocked cook out of his daze.

"You what have you all been up to?"

Her friend laughed. "Oh, you know, shocking villagers, making people think their going nuts. Nearly driving lazy jounin over the edge."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the last one.

"What did he do"



"Showed up at the KIA and verbally ripped him a new one, I believe the words trash scum and traitor where what did it."

"Ouch"

"He deserved it." Said the older blond.

"Who deserved what?" came a voice from the entrance.

Iruka ducked in and sat on Naruto's other side (Left to right: Tsunade, Jiraya, Minato, Naruto, Iruka)

And so Jiraya recounted the scene with Kakashi.

"Ouch." Repeated Tsunade.

"Big ouch." Said Iruka. "But with Naruto's change in status going around the village now what?"

Minato smirked. "We where thinking of going shopping tomorrow. Wana come?"

Minato wanted time alone with his boy but he also knew that Naruto cared about Iruka and that Iruka loved Naruto like a son. So for his son's sake he would try to include the other man in their lives.

"I would love to but.."

Tsunade interrupted the refusal "I'll find you a sub. Go on. It will really throw them if they see not only Naruto but the ever practical Iruka-sensei talking to a 'ghost'."

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to be a nightmare for my reputation?"

"It will be fun." Added Naruto.

"Fine"

Tenuchi finally spoke. "So, I'm not seeing things?"

"Nope, long story. Can't say yet. You'll have to wait like everyone else."

And there where five matching smirks along the bar.

The cook shrugged. He could wait this looked like it was going to be fun to watch.


	12. Shock and Shopping

It began when they walked past the Hyuga compound. Naruto had thought that the Hyuga guards could get no paler, he was wrong.

When they entered the village market square people stopped in their tracks and stared. The blonds of course ignored all this and made their way to the ramen stand where they would meet Iruka.

Both could feel the eyes of villagers and shinobi from genin to the hidden Anbu on them.

Iruka showed up and the trio enjoyed their meal.

First stop was a clothing store. Iruka walked in first making the Shop keeper look up Naruto came in next and the man scowled.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here you little…?"

"Is there a problem?"

The keeper looked at the source of the voice, and found himself speechless.

Minato glared at the man. "You know son, I think I know a better place to shop, more hospitable."

"Yes tou-sama, come on Youfu."

Iruka nodded and followed the pair out after shoot the still gaping owner a glare that should have killed him.

This happened three more times before Minato had enough. He would have strangled the woman in the last shop if not for his son and the chunin dragging him out of there.

Outside the store Naruto tried to calm his father.

"No I will not calm down! Damn ungrateful, small minded, blind, idiotic bitch."

"Dad"

"I should have just let the fox eat her and the rest of these assholes"

"Dad"

"I swear, I'm going to find every last one of them and use them as practice targets for the Rasengan"

"Dad"

"Who the hell do they think they are?"

"DAD!!"

"What's wrong son?"



"You're causing a scene."

"Oh"

Iruka shook his head at the two. _'Now I know where he gets it.'_

"Come on you two I know a place."

They walked down the street again leaving behind a crowd of stupefied, shocked and just plain scared villagers and shinobi.

--

Iruka led them down the road to a modest little shop. Like before he went in first followed by Naruto then Minato.

"Good Morning" said the girl at the counter without looking up from her magazine.

Iruka shook his head at this but just walked over the merchandise.

This was not a shinobi gear shop. They would get that later first both Minato and Naruto need civilian and dress wear.

Iruka watched as Naruto picked out black slack and a white dress shirt. Iruka sighed and added one in red and one in blue the pile along with a pair of dress shoes in Naruto's size and a couple pairs of socks and a black jacket.

Minato laughed when Iruka added a cream colored tie to the mix only for Naruto to put it back well the teacher turned his back. A glaring contest ensued, one Iruka won and as a prize proceeded to add two more, one gold and one silver.

Next the casual section. Here Iruka and Naruto picked out two Chinese style shirts one in blue and one in hunter green. Next came a pack of red muscle shirts and a pack of black, some black t-shirts some in green a black jacket a tan jacket, and a few mesh shirts.

"A little much Youfu."

"Infiltration missions" he answered

"And we can add seals to make them shinobi safe." Added Minato

"Ok"

Minato came up to them with his purchases. A couple of white dress shirts and slacks some ties in red. Blue and black some fishnet shirts, and some tee and muscle shirts some black, some purple and some green.

When they went to pay the girl finally looked up…and screamed.



This brought rushing feet from the back and an older man to the front.

"Washu! What…"

"Akira-sempi?" asked Minato.

The man looked. "Minato? Minato! You're supposed to be dead!"

"Long story, going to explain to the village later. But well were here could you ring us up, got to get my son some more gear. Know any good stores? You know, the kind owned by _smart_ people. And what are you doing in a civilian store?"

Akira understood. "Quit and joined my daughter in this. As for the stores, Tsuki, you remember her? She owns a Kimono shop two streets over. For shinobi gear go to Boncotsu in c- district and for weapons visit your old pal Kiro in D. And as for the stuff" He rang it up and then took some off."Give me 3,000 ryo and call the rest a welcome home present for you and the kid."

"Thanks"

"No problem, just don't give the others a heart attack when they see you."

"That I can't promise but I'll try"

They left and made their way to the next store but on the way ran into a certain pink haired howler monkey.

"Hay Sakura."

"Naruto where have you been!" she screamed well trying to punch him.

Trying and failing because of course he dodged it.

"Don't you remember, Hokage took me off team seven? I'm officially apprenticed to Jariaya."

"Baka, Sometimes I wonder why Jariaya-sama put up with you; I've seen how you act with him."

Iruka just slapped his forehead. '_How did I ever allow her to pass?'_

Minato decided to get this over with. "Actually," he said getting the girls attention. "Jariaya-sensei has every right to choose his apprentice and who better then his own godson? Right Naruto?"

"Hai tou-sama. Of course it helps that I bugged him 'till he said yes."

"That's my boy."

Sakura looked like a statue.

"Have a nice day Sakura."



"Sakura-chan," sad Iruka "You might want to close your mouth before something flies in."

They made it to the Kimono shop without much more trouble although there had been quite a number of people following them for a while until Minato flared his chakra at which point they scattered like roaches.

When they got to the place Minato saw his old friend Tsuki running to and fro to the demands of an older gray haired woman with big honey eyes. She looked familiar.

"Kiki Tendo, civilian council." Supplied Iruka

"The old witch" added Naruto.

Minato got the message. The 'old witch' had at some point tried to hurt his boy. That was one more name on his list.

Seeing his friend was otherwise occupied and already knowing most of how this worked thanks to a shopping session with Kushina Minato decided to get started with his selections.

Wanting something special made he lead Naruto to the fabric section of the store.

"Go easy on the orange." warned Iruka.

"What's wrong with orange?" asked Minato.

Iruka stared at him. "Blessed Kami, it's genetic! Are you where he gets the pranks too?"

"Nope! That's his mother's fault."

"…"

Naruto picked out a white fabric and asked if he could have an orange dragon embroidered on it. Iruka and Minato agreed that it would be tasteful enough.

He complained when told he needed to make at least 2 more choices.

"But isn't one of these things enough?"

"No" said the older men.

Sighing he proceeded to choose to have one kimono made out of a black fabric with a white petal design and one out of a plain royal purple fabric.

"Good choices Naruto." Commented Iruka.

Next was Minato who decided he could get one made up in white identical to Naruto's and on in an Aqua color.



Iruka even pick out a fabric since he needed a new kimono, choosing a hunter green with white feathers design.

Minato then picked up a tape measure and took measurements.

Iruka wrote them down in a note book he had with him and they placed that the fabrics and a list of what was to be done with them on the counter.

They where just going to leave when the council woman's shrieking and insults reached a new level. One Minato would not tolerate.

"EXUSE ME Ma'm"

He shouted to get the attention of the shop keeper and the irate woman.

The shop keeper took one look at him and dropped everything.

"MINATO" she shouted as she thru her arms around him. "You're alive. You're here. Wait. You're alive?"

She pushed back to look at his face.

"You'll have to wait for the story like everyone else Tsuki-san." The woman pouted.

Minato chuckled at her then turned his attention to the now finally silent woman. "You know, it's not nice to shout and nag at people when they are trying to do their job. I would expect more of someone in your position Tendo-san"

"G-g-g-g"

"No, not a ghost. A man, a Hokage and a father. One who is not happy with the way my son has been treated. So when you're done here I suggest you and all you're conniving little council friends get your affaires in order. Because once I've settled a few things with my boy and some friends of mine I'm coming after you. GOT IT."

The woman was out of there faster then you could say boo.

Minato turned back to his old friend. "Sorry, kind of lost it for a sec. But look we have to get a few other things so our order is on the counter and well be back for it when it's ready."

Tsuki went over and looked at the order.

"A week" she said.

"Great, Have a nice day Tsuki-chan."

Next stop was Bancotsu's store.



When they entered the man simply looked up at Minato and grunted. "Knew you where to stubborn to die."

"Thanks"

"What ya need?"

"Pants sandals, some pouches and packs, bandages and an aid kits, sealing kit for the boy and some restock for me."

They watched the man rummage around the store for the items then bring them to the counter to ring them up.

"You owe me a drink." He told Minato as they he sealed their purchases into scrolls.

"After things settle."

"Fine, you drink kid?" he asked the younger blond.

"No" Said both father figures forcefully.

"To bad, hey when your dad lets you drink I'll buy."

"Kushina would kill me if I let him go anywhere with you 'Cotsu."

"You're no fun"

"Yah Yah, let's go guys."

--

A short walk into the next district brought them to the Wolf Claw Weapons Shop. This time Naruto walked in first.

And ran into a familiar face.

"Tenten?"

"Naruto?"

"Friend of yours kiddo?"

"Hello Tenten"

"Hey Iruka-sensei"

A voice from the back called. "Hey are we having a party?"

The sound of footsteps and then a large man came through a doorway into the room and stopped dead.



"Blessed Kami on a green spotted deer!"

"Nice to see you to Kiro"

"You know him dad?" the two children asked their respective parent at the same time.

"Hay wait." Said Tenten before either could answer. "I thought you where an orphan."

"Tenten!"

"What?"

Minato laughed. "Don't scold her Kiro it's a valid question and it comes with a long story for an answer, you'll have to wait like everyone else. Girls like her old man huh, although thankfully she got her moms looks"

"Ha ha, very funny blonde. What do you need, beside those kunai of yours?"

"Some restock on kunai and shuriken for each of us, a starter sword for Naruto, Kushina wanted him to use hers when he grow-up."

"Naturally."

"The kid can use a little of each basic element but he's mainly wind and water with a good helping of lightning."

"Of course"

"I'm teaching him my style as well as his mom's; he's going to mix it for his own later. And he's learning the jutsu."

"You're teaching him _that_."

"Yup."

"You're crazy Namikaze. Ok, so Three restock, a practice blade, a couple of tofa, some throwing knifes and a chain. And some scrolls"

"And the kunai"

"And the kunai."

"How long?"

"Two weeks"

"Fine and I'll take you out for a drink when I take 'Cotsu."

"Sounds good to me, good luck, I hear the kid can be a handful."



"He's a lot like his mother."

"Ouch"

"Well we got to go. See ya Kiro, nice meeting you Tenten"

"Bye Tenten"

"Nice seeing you"

"By Naruto, Sensei, Namikaze-san"

With the shopping done and everyone hungry again they decided a BBQ lunch would be a good idea.

They where once again being watched so Minato decided to have some fun.

Flaring his chakra and turning around to face most of the crowd. "**BOO!"** This time they not only scattered they screamed.

When he turned back to his companions he saw his son laughing and the chunin trying to hide a grin.

"Are you sure Naruto gets the love of pranks from his mother?"

"That's where I got it from."

"Let go get lunch before you give him ideas."

The two blonds shared a grin.

--

The original InoShikaChou Trio had been enjoying an early drink when Minato Naruto and Iruka walked by on their way to lunch.

At the sight of their 'dead' friend all three spat out their drinks and began to chock.

"Hey Chouza, Shika, what say we lay off this stuff for a while, I think my wife was right about it messing with our brains.

The other two just nodded got up and went some. They would not tell their Wives about this, their wives would never believe them and would probably kick their asses for "'getting wasted so damn early in the morning.'"

--

They entered the restaurant together and took a seat at both. The moment they entered whispers stared



Key words standing out. "Yondaime, Kyubbi brat, ghost and trick."

"So I think people are taking this well" started Minato.

"Yah sure, if you call standing stock still in shock and running away screaming taking it well" answered his son

"It's better then the mass hysteria I expected." Offered Iruka.

"Point"

--

"Hey guys there Naruto, I like his new look. But who's the guy with him and sensei?"

"Looks Munch a lot like him Munch."

"Troublesome blonds."

"We should probably go say hello."

"Munch Munch be rude Munch not to Munch."

--

"Hey Naruto, Iruka-sensei, long time no see."

"Hey, Naruto."

"Troublesome, Hey Naruto, Good afternoon Sensei, Yondaime-sama."

Shikamaru's two teammates stared at him then at the Yondaime

"Hey, Shika, Ino, Chouji, how ya been."

"Hello, kids."

"Hi, call me Minato, never did like formalities."

Shikamaru looked from one blond male to the other. "Must be genetic."

"No Shika, Naruto's problem isn't with formalities. It's with authority in general." Said Iruka

"HEY! That not true."

Minato shook his head. "You're your mother's kid; no doubt about it what so ever."

"Aww, come on guys I thought we were here for lunch not to pick on me."

"Picking on you is more fun" Smirked the teacher.



"But I'm hungry."

"Ok, ok well lay off. Well nice meeting you kids. Maybe you and your dads can come over for dinner soon."

"Well tell them" said Ino.

"Ok then see you around kids"

The new InoShikaChou trio left the other group to their meal.

--

After lunch they went to the food market and bought the necessities plus a few treat then with their errands done Iruka said goodbye and the two blonds made for home. Of course on their way there they had to pass both the Uchiha and Hyuga estates once again. And this time someone was home at the Uchiha's

Sasuke was walking out his gate not paying attention so at he almost ran into the father and son duo.

"Excuse us." Said the elder.

Sasuke turned and glared then he noticed who it was.

"Dope"

Naruto frowned but he had promised not to let these things get to him so instead of the usual reply …

"Uchiha."

This shocked said Uchiha enough that it was actually visible on his usually expressionless face.

"Excuse us, Uchiha-san but we have had a busy day and wish to get home. Have a nice evening." Said Minato before walking around the dark haired boy his son following behind.

"See you around Sasuke."

Unfortunately this was not the end for when the passed the Hyuga estate they found Hiashi himself at the gate. (Hey I rhymed)

"Namikaze?"

Both blonds turned and Naruto noticed Neji, Hinata and Hinata's younger sister standing behind the clan head.

"Hyuga" Minato answered sure that he was the one being addressed.

The Hyuga activated his bloodline and both blonds stiffened taking a defensive stance.



Seeing this, the Hyuga head raised his hand in a stilling gesture both to the men in front of him and to his guards.

"So it is you." He said deactivating his eyes and dropping his hand back to his side. "How? We where told…"

"I am aware what you where told Hyuga-san, and I pledge you and explanation will be forthcoming but I am afraid you will have to wait. I must first attend to family matters."

Hiashi nodded. "Of course, you must have much to settle with your son."

"It is more settling with those who wished him ill then with him."

"I see, well then, should no require anything you have only to ask."

"I thank you for the offer Hyuga-san. Now if you'll excuse us we have had a busy day and must be getting home. Training tomorrow after all."

"Of course Namikaze-sama, good evening to you."

Naruto had been silent this whole time but decided he wanted something. "Neji?" The older boy met his gaze in acknowledgment. "Would you have time for a spar tomorrow?"

Neji looked to his uncle who nodded.

"Training field 9 at three?" he offered.

"Sounds good, you can come too if you like Hinata-chan" He offered seeing the girl fidget slightly. She blushed cherry but nodded at the invitation.

Minato smirked '_What do we have here?'_ "Well if you want to train and spar tomorrow we better get home to rest now."

"Hai Tou-san"

"Have a nice evening Hyuga-san."

"Bye"

"Good Night Yondaime."

--

Minato and Naruto got home and put things away then sat on the couch.

"So" began Minato

"So?"



"Got any good stories?"

Naruto grinned.

"Well there was this one time I tricked Jariaya-sensei into…."

And that is how they spent the rest of the night, going from stories about Jariaya or Kakashi and their time as genin to stories about this friend that mission until they where both yawning and ready for bed.

They would need their rest, aside from the planned training and spars tomorrow his when it will have sunk in for everyone.

The Yondamie was back, and he was far from happy with most of them.

Tomorrow was when shit really hit the fan.

--KAKASHI That same day--

Now as pissed off as she was about his treatment of Naruto Tsunade was the Hokage and she knew she could not afford to leave Kakashi to his own devices lest he do something stupid.

So she sicked Shizune on him. And not a moment to soon for the young medic found the man in an isolated training ground with a kunai poised at his neck.

With a gasp she flung senbon at him hitting his hand to make him drop the weapon and his legs in just the right places to paralyze them.

She then proceeded to punch him into the ground so that he lay staring up at her until he turned his head aside. She sat on him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"…"

"Idiot do you have any idea what would happen if you died? To the village, to your students, to me?"

That last one got his attention.

"Y- You?"

"Yes me."

"But I… I betrayed him, failed. Traitor, Sum TRASH!" he screamed as he thrashed trying to get up from under her.

"No, NO!"



He stopped

"Now you listen to me you lazy idiot. You made mistakes, stupid, hurtful mistakes but what good is it if you die? You can't apologize; you can't try to fix things if you're dead."

"Fix?"

"Yes, fix or at least say you're sorry, isn't that better then killing yourself? If you do that then there are so many things left unsaid and unsettled. You of all people should know that."

And now she gave him a small smile.

"And besides, I would be sad if you where gone." 

"Shizune-chan?"

She gave him a peck on the cheek for the name.

"Now come on baka, we had better get you to the hospital and have a check up done."

She removed her senbon and helped him to his feet.

"Don't like hospitals."

"To bad, now come on."

"Ok"


	13. panic reaction

Panic, hysteria, ciaos, and any other adjective you could think up would not be enough to describe what was going on in Konoha the day after "The Yondaime's Ghost" appeared.

Tsunade had laughed when she saw the long line at the hospital all of them people who believed they had finally lost it and where there to have themselves committed or examined for some type of sickness that would cause them to see things.

Outside the Tower was a mass of shinobi shouting about an attack and drugs that caused mass hallucinations. She laughed harder.

Inside her office the council and a smirking Jariaya waited.

"Well, well, to what do I owe this _pleasure_?

Mass shouting and nonsense from everyone save the Hyuuga, Aburame, and the Inoshikachou trio.

"Alright….ALRIGHT!!"

Silence.

"Now, this is really a simple matter and if you can get the village together in an hour we can sort it out."

They where gone as soon as she finished her explanation.

Alone with only Jariaya now she turned to him. "Will our story hold?"

"It should"

"Go and get the boys then."

"Right" he jumped out the window.

"USE THE DAMN DOOR! Damn baka. Oh well, Shizune!"

The door opened and a brightly smiling Shizune peeked in.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Village meeting, one hour. Make sure everyone is there. And get me some tea please and cups for four, no five and summon Iruka from the academy."

"Yes Lady."  
Before the young woman could get away.

"What has you so happy dear?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, would it be alright if I took Saturday off?"

"Why?" Shizune never asked for time off.

"I….ummm… well, Kakashi-kun is taking me to dinner."

"Kakashi-kun?" Tsunade arched and eyebrow at the suffix.

Shizune blushed. "Ummm"

"I said you to keep the man from committing suicide and you come back with a date?"

"Well I…that is…um…I" Shizune started to fidget fearing her teacher's anger and punishment.

'_What if she forbids me from seeing him?!' _

"Good girl" Tsunade chuckled

"Lady?" Shizune was very confused. Her teacher was praising her. Shouldn't she be getting scolded for taking advantage of the man well he was in a vulnerable state or something?

"Oh don't look at me like that. You're just the person to beat some sense into that brat. I've thought so for a while and so have others. I could see that he care for him and I for one will not stand in the way of possible happiness."

"Others!?"

"Oh calm down. Take Saturday and Sunday off and have fun but for now, the meeting and the tea please."

*Sigh* "Yes Tsunade-sama."

"Thank you dear."

And a still lightly blushing Shizune left a still chuckling Tsunade.

'_I might get grandchildren after all. But if he hurts her….'_

----Ten minutes later-----

The 'Family' all sat in Tsunade's office.

"Okay" said the Godaime. "Everyone remembers the story. Minato has been in a near death state. We fabricated a story to protect Naruto and now Minato is back to full health but will not take up the position of Hokage again yet."

"And anyone with any sense had better come apologize to my boy and mean it before I find out what they did and get a little revenge myself."

"Just don't kill them"

"Some of them deserve it." 

"Then get confessions and turn them in, you know procedure, follow it."

"Fine."

They sat and talked for the rest of the time, about what had happened yesterday and the village's reactions this morning. About Shizune and Kakashi's up coming date, about Iruka and Anko's relationship. And then Minato asked a question that Naruto didn't expect."

"So son what's the deal with you and Hiashi's eldest girl."

"Hi- Hinata?!"

"Is that her name?"

"Yah, well um she kind of has this crush on me and…"

"You knew!" came the shout of three voices.

"Well yah, kind of obvious but I couldn't do anything about it."

"Why?" asked Minato.

"The village. She had her own problems and being with me would have turned them against her as well. So I played dumb about it."

"Do you like her?"

"Do I….I ahh…that is…"

"Do you?"

Just then there was a knock.

"Tsunade-sama, you should get ready now." Said Shizune from the other side.

"Damn"

Tsunade put on the Hokage robe tossing an old set of Minato's to him, and then tossing something to Naruto.

"Baa-chan?"

"You earned that a long time ago kid, and I don't really have to give you the oath, we all know your loyalty is to the village, despite everything."

So Naruto took the green chunin vest slipping it on over his clothing which was today a purple tee-shirt with a long sleeve black mesh under shirt and black pants and sandals. He bowed to Tsunade then to his teachers and father.

"Thank you all for everything"

"You've done good kid"

"Congrats son"

"I'm proud of you Naruto"

"Welcome Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto chunin of Konohagakure, may you show the same honor and perseverance in all that lies ahead. Now lets go kick some idiot villager ass."

Laughing they all went out the door knowing that after this the Hidden leaf would be forever changed.


	14. A day that made History

A sea of humanity, that was what had formed before the Hokage's balcony Hundreds, thousands, all waiting, hoping, fearing what was going to be said in the next few minutes. Some of them had a right to be scared, because once some of their deeds where discovered by a certain blond haired parent they would most likely be joining the ranks of the dead, if they where lucky. He looked down at them, hidden in the shadows with the others

"Who goes first?" Asked the white haired male

"Depends, how dramatic do we want this" replied the youngest

"Should we really let you decide anything like that?" Asked the brunette.

"Aw come on." complained Naruto

"What did you have in mind?" Asked his father.

Naruto turned to Iruka " Think you can manage the full formal rhetoric?"

"Yah, why?"

"Give Baa-chan full honors and let her do the whole "This is the truth" bit and bring me in. I wont say anything. Then Baa-chan can do the "but that's not all" stuff. Dad flashes in and takes it from there.

"I do whatever?" asked Minato hopefully

"No killing" reminded Jariya

"Yet" concided Minato through gritted teeth

"Are we ready?" asked the only female in the group.

"We are, they're not." replied the yongest.

Suppressing a smirk Iruka stepped away from the group into the light and to the edge of the balcony. The speculating whispers silenced at the sight of him, waiting.

"Welcome friends, comrades, neighbors, this glorious day. Rare is the occasion that we gather as one here, and rarer still is it for that occasion be one of celebration and news instead of sorrow and mourning. Which of these today will be has yet to be determined. But know friends that today history will be made. Lives will be changed on a scale not seen in many years. So now I ask you, my comrades and neighbors, people of Konohagakure to tune your ears and open your minds to the words of our Hokage." He paused "People of Konohagakure no Soto, I give you Lady Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Soto"

{ You know I was going to End it here just to mess with you...but you would kill me, wouldn't you.}

So.....

Tsunade, in the full ceremonial robes moved with deadly grace until she stood where all could see her, Jariya and Iruka takeing positions slightly behind her at her shoulders.

Here voice was soft but it rang in the quiet that fallen over the crowd.

"Today is indeed a momentous day, Today, what was thought taken shall be returned, what was torn apart and broken made whole, truths long hidden will be reviled. Today kindness shall receive it's reward and cruelty it's do."

She paused

"My people, I have deceived you"  
Gasps and exclamations. She held up for silence. When she had it she continued. "It began 18 years ago. On October 10th. The day the kyubbi attack. There was a lie concocted that day. A lie about the true fate of the Kyuubi. The Kyubbi is a bijju , one of the nine legendary "demons.". Or so we have been taught. In truth the bijju are the nine guardians that stand between us and the gates of the prison of a true demon as well as the guardians of their respective teritories, Konoha falling under Kyubbi's care."

She did not give them time to argue with her on this point.

"It is true that over the years they have become tainted but that is a story for another time. The point is that the Kyubbi did not attack us by choice but was trapped and coerced into an attack" She gave them all the shortest of moments to digest this. "Knowing this the Yondaime understood this. So instead of seeking to destroy the beast he sot to purify it and seal it. But a creature of such power can not be held in something so simple as a statue or a Gourd. The Kyubbi required a prison of flesh, one with the will to suppress the rage of the beast until the purification was complete, a process taking 18 full years. But all this would have been impossible if not for the fact that on this very night, a night of blood and death, new life entered the world. A boy, a child of the Yondaime's own blood born of the woman he married. with only the Sandime, myself, Jariaya and His student Rin as witness. So it was that the beast was not killed as the youngest generation was told but sealed, by the Shinigami himself into the son and hire of Namikaze Minato."

Silence, then out burst from all quarters. There where those who called it a lie, saying that the boy could not be of the Hokage's blood. Some saying he was the beast, Others protesting the secrecy. And then there where those who cried out to see the face of their hero.

Naruto came forward at an unseen signal from Iruka and with a similar grace to a hunting cat he made his way until he stood before the Godaime. He executed a deep formal bow, then turned to face the crowd.

"People of Konohagakure no Soto," Tsunade's voice cut through the noise. "I am pleased to present to you, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, last known despondent of the Royal line of Uzu, Son and Hire of the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Soto, Chunin, and Jinkuriki of the Kyubbi no Kitsune."

The crowd had a mixed reaction.

It went something like this

"Kill the demon!"

"Hey you can't talk like that about Naruto-niisan!"

"Namikaze-sama!"

"Damn"

"So...they lied?"

"I still say he's a..."

"Finish that sentence and I kill you slow and painful."

"Yah you got a problem with our friend you can take it up with us"

Yah!"

And so it went with small groups of Naruto supporters challenging those Naruto-haters bold (or stupid) enough to voice their opinions. It almost look as if a war would break out between the two factions but Tsunade called for silence again.

"My friends, Now one truth has been reviled but we are not done here."

She said nothing more until one voice called from the crowd "Tell us"

That voice was soon joined by others.

"Tell us"  
"Revile the truth"  
"Is it about the ghost?"  
"Please Hokage-sama"

"Truth!"

When the noise died down again on it's own Tsunade spoke "People of Konoha, you _all_ now know the truth of the kyubbi's fate . But non but we who stand here before you, know the truth of the Yondime."

If it where night you would hear the crickets chirp

"My people, the Yondaime did not die that night."

And with that she stepped back to stand near Iruka well Naruto and Jairiya quickly traded places and suddenly there was a flash of yellow light and the Yondaime Hokage stood before his village glaring down at them.

More cricket friendly silence and then a suddenly a loud cheer, one that could be heard all the way to the Land of Spring. It was cut of by a spike of chakra from the blond man.

"SILENCE!"

"...."

"That night, I should have died, as Sandime-sama died when he used the sealing method in deffence of the village. But by the grace or curse of Shinigami-sama himself, I was speared. Locked in a death like state until the seal finished it's work. Unknowing of my wife's fate, or my son's. Unable to watch him grow to teach and protect him, I know not why this was done . What I do know is that my last request of you, all of you, was only that you look after him in my stead, and treat him with the respect he deserved for the part he played in protecting our home. I asked this, not as your Hokage but as a father, wishing that the one I loved above all else but could not guide and protect be guided, protected and loved by those I held dear."

He looked down at his feet. When he spoke again his voice was soft, sad

"I thought it a simple thing, a small way in which I could grant him happiness. For that is all that any parent wants, for their child to be happy and healthy."

Now he looked at Naruto who smiled at him in forgiveness.

"I love my son"

And back at the village

"I love this village"

His eyes went to Tsunade, Jariya, and Iruka who all nodded in understanding.

"But if I knew then what I know now, I am unsure if I could have given him up for your sakes "

His eyes returned to the crowd who was silent, watching.

"You" his voice was not as any of them remembered, it was cold as ice and hard as granite. "This place, _this _ is what I nearly died for? This is what I gave my child to protect? What I sacrificed watching my only son grow to save? Was I really Such of fool? To give so much, my heart and soul, for people who would belittle, neglect, abuse, an innocent child? _My child. _Is this what Konoha stands for? IS IT?!"

He was angry but a hand on his shoulder stopped him from continuing. He turned to find his son smiling at him reassuringly. Giving a small nod in return he turned back to the waiting masses.

"But no matter what I think. _He _forgives you. Today, you may thank Kami-sama for the kindness of the Sandime, who treated him as one of his own"

Now turned and gave Iruka Tsunade and his sensei a small smile. "For Umino Iruka who raised him as a son, Tsunade who has acted as mother, sister, aunt and grandmother, and for Jariya, his teacher and Godfather"

He turned a glare on the crowd that could melt frozen stones

" Give thanks for those who saw past the grief and pain, providing food and clothing when no one else would. For the friends that have stood, at his side never abandoning him when others found it so easy to turn their backs. It is for them that he fights, and in fighting for them he fights for you, for their sake he protects you, and for his so will I." 

He removed the Hokage's hat and vestments, throwing them behind him so that they landed between the three figures who had held their positions behind him.

I will not take the Hokage's seat again. But perhaps someday, I can learn to love this place somewhat like before. Someday I may be able to forgive as my son has. "

And with that both blond males bowed. Minato replaced his hand on his sons shoulder and they where gone, literally, in a flash. To the cheers of some.

Tsunade Iruka and Jariya took up their triangle formation again, Tsunade at the front.

" Full day, Village Council meeting in three days. Be aware any and all transgressions against the Namikaze family, home, and any under their protection will be punished by the clan head, in conjunction with the Hokage as necessary. All past transgressions are to be examined and handled has a selected tribunal sees fit. Good luck. Dismissed"

With the exception of maybe two dozen people no one moved. Not a sound was made, They stood and watched as the balcony emptied. After a moment some moved away to go about their lives the best they could after such revelations well others continued to stared as if by staying there long enough they could find the answers to the questions battering their minds..

Later someone had the sense to send medic nins to check on the ones that had not moved yet.

The hospital was busy but to bad for them, Shizune had a date to prepare for and Tsunade was to busy celebrating the success of the day with the rest of her little "family."

It would take time but eventually the Village Hidden in the leaves would settle into "normal" again.

If that where at all possible when a certain blond haired blue eyed Destined child was concerned.

But no matter what happened one thing was sure, this day would go down in the history of the village as one of the most defining, for this day marked the True Return of a hero, which one depends on who you ask,. But one thing that was agreed on this day marked not only a return but a beginning A new period in history not only for Konoha but the world.

**YOU NEED TO READ THIS. _POLL ON PROFILE_ **

**Ok.....I know.....don't kill me...but I think THIS is done. But I will ask for your opinions,**

**Do I continue this as the same story? Or do I start a Sequel? Either way we will find out what happened to Rin, and the KakashiXShizune and IrukaXAnko parings, I might even pair Naruto, thought just to warn you I might do a NarutoXOC pairing unless you give me a lot of good reasons not to. And if you want I could work in TsunadeXJariaya or something . **

**Talk to me people I need to know what you want to see happen with this, both in format and in content.**


	15. Not A Chapter

**I Need you guys to vote at the poll!!! **

**I fixed it.**

**I need input and pairing. **

**NaruXHina or any NaruXMale pairing will NOT work for what I have planned for the rest of this story, Sorry. **


End file.
